Lost Saga Online
by YuukiTenriKdramon
Summary: Takdir dapat mengubah hidup seseorang. Seorang pemuda tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan dunia baru, sebuah dunia game online yang penuh dengan misteri. Tak diduga, nasib jutaan orang yang berada didalam game tersebut, diserahkan begitu saja kepadanya. Sebuah dunia kematian, Lost Saga Online. A two-man shared project! Disclaimer: the creator of the online RPG Lost Saga, Mr. Chow.
1. Prologue

Yosh, minnasaan~ Kdramon here!

Iya. Asli. Saya, nih, saya kok. Kdramon, kok. #pentingya

BTW, ini satu cerita lagi, yang dimana saya- dan teman saya Polari- eh, Percyhood (?) terus-terusan nulis di jam sekolah setiap guru gak lihat.  
Berhubung kita berdua gamers didunia Lost Saga juga, dan berhubung kategori LS tersebut ternyata ADA di sini, jadi.. here's one to LS!

Ini baru prologue.. aslinya udah chapter 7 or so.. tau deh, si percih yang lagi kebagian nulis tuh.

For the next one, expect quick updates! (karena kita tinggal nyontek dari buku tulis (?))

And, don't forget to enjooooy!

* * *

**Lost Saga Online**

**A LostSaga Fanfiction  
_by _****Kdramon and Percyhood**

* * *

**Prologue: The Timegate Scroll**

Tanggal 16 Desember, di tahun ke 2051.

Angin keras, dingin dan keras, berhembus memasuki jendela kamarku.

Namaku Kuroki Kazuma.  
Disebut juga Developer K, oleh semua teman-temanku.

Sudah 100 abad aku berada disini, di tempat tertinggi game VRMMORPG bernama Lost Saga Online yang pembuatnya adalah diriku sendiri. Sepanjang sejarah yang tercatat, aku yakin bahwa akulah sosok Game Master yang paling egois yang pernah ada. Disini aku menunggu, hanya menunggu.

Menunggu Timegate yang dapat membawa sebuah tim hero terkuat yang tentunya ditakdirkan untuk melawan boss terkuat dalam game ini.

Bossnya, adalah diriku.

Mungkin karena item bernama _Darkstar Timegate Scroll_ , item yang sudah kuselipkan kedalam game ini dan dapat membawa tim beranggotakan 6 heroes merupakan suatu hal yang sangatlah, sangat langka. Hanya satu server dari jutaan server yang berisi item tersebut.

Timegate scroll itu adalah scroll yang khusus.  
Karena item itu adalah satu-satunya jembatan penghubung untuk menamatkan game ini.

Sebelum LSO tamat dan dihapus akibat gagalnya proyek ini, aku ingin mempunyai pertarungan terakhir, pertarungan yang paling hebat yang tak dapat kubayangkan.

Datanglah, heroes. Sebelum Darkstar Timegate Scroll sirna dari dunia ini.

**_-to be continued in Chapter One-_**

* * *

Berhubung saya lagi gamau nulis apa-apa disini, langsung out ajadeh.

Until next time, _jaa nee~_


	2. A Hero's Destiny

Kdramon here for another chapter on LSO~

Kan, yang udah dibilang apa, updatenya ngebut. Gara" ini fanfic udah dirancang dan diskematikkan #apasih pada tanggal yang lebih awal.

Jadi, di chapter ini ceritanya mulai sih.. Kalo cuma prolog gaseru amat.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Lost Saga Online**

**A LostSaga Fanfiction  
_by _****Kdramon and Percyhood**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Hero's Destiny**

Malam Tahun Baru itu indah. Januari 1, 2052. Kembang api diluncurkan menuju angkasa, menerangi gelapnya langit malam dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di atas, memberikan beragam warna juga keindahan.

Sebuah kota baru, di ujung Neo Japan, yang bernama Nevarg.

Kota itu merupakan kota serba ada, dimana hampir semua kebutuhanmu dapat terpenuhi disana. Distrik belanja. Toko-toko. Kebun binatang. Amusement park. Mall. Apapun.

Jalan Tenma 2nd. Sebuah rumah dengan angka 4 tertancap di dindingnya. Disini, sebuah keluarga merayakan tahun barunya dengan meriah.

"Selamat tahun baru, semuanya!" teriakan penuh semangat datang dari seorang pria, seorang elite computer, serta seorang ayah bagi dua orang anak. Fuuryu Toushirou, begitulah namanya.

Istri Shirou, Rei Hinamori atau yang sekarang menjadi Fuuryu Hinamori, menatap suaminya dari atas balkon rumahnya sembari memberikan senyuman hangat kepada bintang-bintang.

Dibawah, Shirou sedang menyodorkan minum kepada ayah, ibu, dan anaknya, seorang perempuan bernama Fuuryu Kanon. Kanon sudah berumur 13 tahun, dan sekarang berada di bangku kelas 8.

Tetapi yang kita lihat disini bukanlah Kanon.

Fuuryu Kotaro, seorang kakak laki-laki berusia 16 tahun.

Seorang gamer sejati, serta seorang otaku yang sangat berlebihan. Hal ini membuatnya menjadi sangat dingin dan selalu mengisolasi dirinya dari kenyataan. Beda dengan Shirou, ayahnya, dia tak pandai bergaul dengan orang lain. Tak perlu jauh-jauh, keluarganya, bahkan adiknya pun tak pernah bergaul dengan dirinya.

Bahkan di malam yang indah ini, Kotaro hanya duduk diam di sebuah kursi. Matanya terfokus kearah game yang dimainkannya di PCP (PC Portable) yang berada di lengannya, semacam gelang.

Teknologi terus berkembang dengan pesat. Sampai saat ini teknologi sudah memungkinkan penggunanya untuk terlelap dalam dunianya, dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Onii-chan! Main kembang api yuk!" Kanon berlari ke bangku Kotaro.

"Aku gak berminat."

"Onii-chan, ayolah.." Kanon memasang muka memelasnya.

"Engga."

Begitulah. Kotaro tak pernah menyetujui ajakan orang lain untuk bersenang-senang bersama. Satu-satunya yang dia butuhkan adalah dunianya. Pagi, siang, malam, yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah dunianya sendiri. Tak ada yang dapat mengerti kondisi dirinya yang seperti itu. Tak ada, kecuali ayahnya.

"Kotaro."

"Ya, papa."

"Selamat tahun baru, Kotaro." Shirou menyodorkan sebuah kotak game, game untuk PCP. Tulisan "Lost Saga Online" terpampang dengan jelas di covernya.

"Teman Papa membuat game itu enam hari yang lalu, dan sekarang sudah menjadi bestseller."

Hening, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Kotaro. Matanya hanya terpaku pada game tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Papa tinggal dulu ya."

Kotaro masih terdiam dengan mulutnya yang menganga. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada ayahnya, namun semua kata-kata itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Shirou pergi, punggungnya seakan hilang dari dunia.

Kotaro membuka kotak game tersebut. Dihadapannya terdapar sebuah manual game dan sebuah MicroDisk, chip yang digunakan khusus untuk menginstall aplikasi kedalam PCP.

Dia membuka panduan game tersebut, meneliti setiap cara-cara permainan. Dibawah panduan calibrating system, sebuah kalimat yang dicetak besar menarik perhatiannya.

WARNING: 1 TAHUN DALAM LOST SAGA ONLINE SAMA DENGAN 1 MENIT DALAM DUNIA NYATA.

Seperti dugaannya, sistem Burst Link juga digunakan oleh LSO dalam pembentukan game ini. Kotaro membolak-balik kotaknya dan menemukan tulisan dibawahnya.

Jadilah Hero Terkuat! Oleh PT. Recto.

PT. Recto, sebuah kompani yang terkenal dengan game pertamanya, ALO (Alfheim Online). Kotaro tak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya lagi. Dengan cepat MicroDisk tersebut masuk kedalam PCPnya. Layar MD [E] muncul, tanpa ragu-ragu dia mengklik instal.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menginstall LSO.

Peringatan kecil keluar dihadapannya. "Pastikan anda berada di tempat yang cukup aman sebelum menjadi tidak sadarkan diri."

Dia pun bergegas menuju kamarnya, merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, dan akhirnya menekan tombol LOGIN. Kesadarannya mulai berpindah ke tempat lain. Disekelilingnya hanya ada warna putih dimana ditengah2nya terdapat tabel pengisian data di depanya.

Tombol SIGN UP ditekan olehnya, memunculkan tabel pengisian username dan password.

USERNAME: SHADOWPUNISHER  
PASSWORD: ******

Setelah itu, muncul tulisan MASUKKAN NICKNAME ANDA, 4-12 CHARACTERS.

NICKNAME: CHRONO

Dunia putih itu mulai memudar disaat Kotaro harus memilih sebuah fraksi, antara Orde yang berwarna biru elegan atau Legiun yang berwarna merah sangar.

FRAKSI: ORDE.

Kotaro mendapatkan dirinya berada di sebuah struktur yang besar saat ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Disekelilingnya terdapat kotak kargo. Sejauh ini, yang dapat ia tafsirkan hanya satu hal, struktur ini bergerak.

Bajunya biru menyala, dengan beberapa armor besi di bagian-bagian tertentu. Sebuah pedang dengan gagang berbentuk kepala serigala, bergantungan di pinggangnya.

Cahaya menerangi ruangan gelap itu melalui sebuah celah di pintu atap. Dengan lompatan ekstranya, pintu itu ditembus, menyisakan serpihan-serpihan kayu yang berserakan, sementara Chrono berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Mustahil untuk menyebut apa yang dia lihat sebagai dunia yang tenang-tenang saja. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat padang pasir yang sangat luas.

TING! Suara benturan besi terdengar dari depannya. Dihadapannya terpampang sebuah pertarungan yang menegangkan. Segerombolan petarung dengan dua pedang sedang mati-matian memukul mundur 10 orang bandit gurun yang menggunakan sabit dua sisi yang dapat berputar menjadi roda pemotong.

Meski kalah jumlah, para bandit berhasil memukul mundur para petarung.

Kotaro – atau Chrono – mengintip dari belakang setumpuk kotak kayu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti masalah yang terjadi di tempat ini.

"Hei, apa yang seorang _Werewolf_ lakukan di padang gurun semacam ini?"

Seorang bandit, atau yang biasa disebut _Hawkeye_, melihat Chrono. Sebuah tanda menyadarkan Chrono. Bandit-bandit ini adalah musuh, mereka Legiun.

Menyadari akan adanya bahaya, insting tajam Chrono sebagai gamer tentu menyuruhnya untuk segera kabur melarikan diri. Ia melompat kebelakang sebuah kargo, sedetik sebelum sebuah cakram melayang kearahnya. Hawkeye itu mengejar, berputar seperti roda dan menyayat segalanya.

Pedang sabit milik sang Hawkeye hampir menusuknya ketika seseorang menariknya kedalam kegelapan. Hawkeye itu tak menyadari apa-apa dan terus berlari, menjauh.

"Apa yang-"

"Diam dulu, dasar bodoh," suara lembut seorang gadis terdengar.

"Kau.. seorang perempuan?"

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"G-gak kenapa-napa sih."

Chrono dapat melihat secara langsung penolongnya saat mereka akhirnya keluar dari kegelapan. Armor seorang paladin, dengan jubah keemasan serta palu yang bercahaya. Rambutnya panjang terurai.

"Grand.. Templar? Apa yang seorang _Grand Templar _lakukan disini?"

Seperti yang terlihat, Kotaro lebih mudah bergaul di dalam game.

"Udah jelas kan ya? Seorang Veteran gak mungkin tiba-tiba ada di tengah pertempuran para penghuni padang gurun kecuali melihat item penting yang kamu dapat pas login."

Chrono melihat pangkat Grand Templar tersebut. Matahari 3, atau COL.

Setelah itu dia membuka inventorynya.

Di slot paling atas, sebauh item misterius terpampang dengan jelas,  
_Darkstar Timegate Scroll._

**_-Chapter 1, End-_**

* * *

Side note: baca _One Distant Memory_ untuk informasi lebih lanjut mengenai Shirou dan Hinamori. Bakal dirilis di fictionpress kapan" kalo lagi pengen. Btw fictionpress saya kosong loh. Bahkan kesalahan fatal bikin user beda dengan email sama. (?)

Jadi, that's chapter one, and updates will be quick up to chapter 7 or so.. Tergantung si perci hud-sama sih.

For LS players, kalo mau, go ahead add me: Tenmadramon and him: PercyHood. Kasih note dapet usernamenya dari sini kalo engga bisa kita tolak loh :v

That's all for now, _jaa matta nee!~_


	3. Grim Templar

Hahahahaha.  
Kdramon sedang stress, minnasan.

Just kidding, malah saya lagi goodmood abis nih, gara-gara sekolah diliburin #eh

Anyway, to the point, ini ada 3 lagi chapter- up to chapter 4- yang saya post, karena ternyata si dewa PerseusHood sudah ngetik dengan kecepatan dewa. Saya baru off sehari udah langsung 3 dokumen ada.. Mungkin gara-gara dia tinggal ngejiplak dari buku, atau dia emang dewa *sembah dewa* #loh

Dan, ternyata, the chapter terakhir yang kita tulis handwrited itu chapter 5.. Selanjutnya, harus dibikin via cara tradisional saya- mikirin ide terus ketik ditempat secepatnya tanpa buang waktu (?)

Just enjoy these chapters then~

* * *

**Lost Saga Online**

**A LostSaga Fanfiction  
_by _****Kdramon and Percyhood**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Grim Templar**

"I-ini.. apa?"

"Darkstar Timegate Scroll. Cuma satu orang dalam sejarah Lost Saga yang dapat memiliki scroll itu. Scroll yang sangat – SANGAT langka."

"Tapi, kenapa ini rare? Dan apa fungsi scroll ini?"

"Butuh banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan. Ayolah, sekarang kita harus pergi dari tempat ini dahulu!"

Chrono tidak dapat mengerti sedikitpun tentang dunia ini. Dia baru masuk kedalam dunia ini, melihat pertarungan antara dua penghuni padang gurun, dan sekarang dia dipaksa untuk kabur dengan seorang Veteran yang baru bertemu dengannya, tepatnya, yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

_Aku mau menikmati dunia ini, bukan terlibat dalam sesuatu yang aneh, _pikirnya dalam hati.

Namun Chrono tidak memiliki pilihan. Di sisi lain, dia penasaran mati untuk mengetahui setiap detil tentang item aneh yang ada di inventorinya, Darkstar Timegate Scroll. Mungkin ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengetahuinya.

"B-baiklah, tapi bagaimana caranya..."

PRANG! Dari sudut kapal lain, terlihat sesosok orang yang terlontar di udara, memecahkan jendela kapal.

Sosok-sosok lain mulai bermunculan, mengepung Chrono, sang gadis veteran, serta sang _Desert Blader_ yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"Pasukan Legiun..."

Dengan reflek Chrono mengangkat wolf swordnya, namun palu raksasa menghalangi langkahnya.

"Mundur, bawa pria ini, biarkan aku melakukan ini seorang diri."

Grand Templar itu mengambil langkah maju.

"Kalian membantai orang-orang yang berada di fraksiku, hal itu, aku tak dapat memaafkannya."

Para Hawkeye mengepung dan langsung menyerang.

"Windmill." Gadis itu berteriak. Dengan gerakan yang indah dia memutar palu raksasanya, menghantam sekelilingnya, ketika para Hawkeye tengah memutar-mutar sabit mereka. Gerakan memutar yang mereka buat menciptakan badai angin besar. Chrono hanya dapat mendengar dentingan besi beradu.

Badai berhenti, menyisakan asap debu disekitarnya. Satu bayangan terlihat oleh Chrono. Awalnya samar-samar, namun ia melihat sang gadis dengan palu raksasanya, berdiri tegak diantara para Hawkeye yang terkapar tak berdaya.

"K-kau... mereka..." Chrono tergagap.

"Menang? Iya. Mati? Iya. Sekarang ikut aku, kita gak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang merayakan kemenangan sembari berbincang. Kita masih terjebak dalam perang bandit disini."

Bahkan untuk seorang yang talkative dalam game, tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut Chrono. Benar-benar kekuatan mengerikan yang ditunjukkan seorang dengan pangkat Colonel.

Gadis itu menarik lengan Chrono sembari mencari jalan keluar dari kapal kargo tersebut.

"Bagaimana caranya..."

"Itu namanya _skill, _gerakan spesial yang dimiliki setiap hero, berbeda antara satu hero dengan yang lain."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menebak setiap pertanyaanku?!"

"Emm, tebakan beruntung?"

"Tapi..."

SRING! Cakram besi menancap tepat didepan kaki Chrono.

"Jadi kita bertemu lagi, Alph." Dari atas tumpukan kotak kargo, sesosok bayangan Hawkeye abu-abu sedang memutar-mutar sabit besinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Saber..." Mata Alph menyala-nyala, menunjukkan aura kebencian.

"Ini siapa? Teman barumu? Tak apa, akan kulenyapkan juga dirinya dari dunia ini seperti... siapa namanya? Hakua ya? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Saber memberikan tawa liciknya.

BAM! Palu Alph menghantam lantai dengan keras, memberikan goncangan yang cukup dahsyat di dek kapal. Muka Alph sangat merah seakan-akan ia dapat meledak kapanpun.

"Kau membunuh sahabatku, dan sekarang kau mencoba untuk membunuh orang yang dapat menamatkan game ini? Sungguh, aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Tenanglah Alph, aku akan melenyapkanmu, serta temanmu itu dengan cepat. Seperti yang sudah kulakukan kepada si Reaper Hakua itu."

Chrono semakin kebingungan akan hal yang terjadi di hadapannya. Namun mendengar kata-kata Saber, dia tau dia tak mungkin tinggal diam.

"Mundur, aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya." Alph memberi instruksi.

Chrono mengangguk, namun dia tetap menjaga posisi siaga.

TRING! Sabit-sabit Saber beradu dengan palu raksasa Alph.

"S-sial..." Kalah jumlah senjata, Alph mulai kewalahan dalam menghadapi Saber. Sedikit demi sedikit, bar HP diatas kepala Alph mulai menipis.

"Flying Glaives!" Sabit-sabit saber dilempar dengan kecepatan super, memaksa Alph untuk bertekuk lutut akibat serangannya.

"Spincutter!" Saber melakukan gerakan berputar yang melempar Alph ke udara.

BRUK! Alph terjatuh dari ketinggian, menyisakan nyawa yang tinggal seperempat bar.

Chrono tau dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Saat ia hendak menolong Alph, tatapan langsung diberikan oleh Alph kepadanya. Ekspresinya penuh amarah meskipun air mata mengalir di pipinya. Seolah mengerti maksud Alph, Chrono kembali ke posisinya, berharap apa yang dilakukannya itu benar.

Saber menyerang kearah Alph dengan sabitnya yang berputar. Alph menepisnya dengan palunya. Namun sabit lain datang dari tangan Saber yang lain.

TRANG! Sabit Saber yang lain membentur keras besi padat. Alph mengeluarkan Scythe bercahaya ungu dari tangan kirinya.

"I-ini... Tidak mungkin!" Saber yang menyadari munculnya benda tersebut, mengambil langkah mundur. Senjata tersebut memberikan aura mencekam bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Scythe itu milik..."

"Hakua." Alph berdiri dan langsung melancarkan serangan bailk. Saber yang tidak siap menerima serangan, akhirnya tak dapat mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan-serangan Alph yang agresif dan cepat.

"Kau lengah." Palu raksasa Alph menghantam Saber dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Reap" Scythe ungu Alph menyayat-nyayat tubuh Saber di udara dan menghantamnya kembali ke kapal.

BRAK! Saber menghantam dek kapal dengan keras. Bar HP Saber menunjukkan setitik darah tersisa, takkan sanggup untuk menerima satu serangan lagi.

"Kau menang kali ini, Alph. Namun kupastikan kau akan mati saat kita bertemu kembali." Dengan mengatakan itu, Saber melarikan diri dari kapal kargo.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai!" Alph mencoba untuk mengejarnya, namun Chrono menahan Alph.

"Jangan lupa aku ada disini. Aku tak tau masalah apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua, namun aku yakin kau tidak akan selamat dengan sisa nyawa yang sekarat itu." Chrono menunjuk bar HP Alph. Menyadari nyawanya sudah terkuras banyak, Alph menghentikan usahanya untuk mengejar Saber.

Satu hal yang benar-benar membuat Chrono berpikir keras. Bar HP Alph berkurang terus menerus meskipun ia tak menerima serangan apapun.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini Grand Templar atau Grim Reaper?"

"Kau rabun yah? Jelas-jelas Grand Templar, bodoh! Lihat penampilanku."

"Tapi... Scythe itu?"

"Ini milik sahabatku, Hakua."

"Tunggu, di LSO ada fitur pinjam senjata?"

"Bodoh! Aku mengambil senjatanya tau. Dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini!" Mata Alph memandang Scythe tersebut dengan ekspresi sedih. Dia menyimpan scythenya kembali kedalam inventorynya.

Chrono menyadari hal lain, bar HP Alph berhenti berkurang.

"Jadi daritadi HPmu menurun karena..."

"Ya, Scythe ini memakan HPku."

Chrono benar-benar bingung. Namun mengingat-ingat perkataan Alph tadi, Chrono memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengusiknya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _satu-satunya orang yang dapat menamatkan game ini_?"

**_-Chapter 2, End-_**

* * *

Saya ampir yakin sih, sedikit yang mau baca fanfiction dari LostSaga.

Tapi, karena seru, ya masa bodo ah mau berapa yang baca (?) Buat yang gak suka LS tapi baca, makasih banget loh! Honto ni arigatou from K-mon and Percy!

**Hakua:** And from me, Hakua! xD

**Saber:** Kau seharusnya sudah mati! Dan kenapa saya dikasih nama cewek yang di Fate series, hah? Harga diri saya sebagai cowok hancur sehancur-hancur-

**Alph:** *sumpel mulut Saber pake tisu sekotak* Dia.. emang bacot sih. Rate and Review highly appreciated!

**Kdramon:** Kdramon, out!~


	4. Land of Magic

Langsung aja, ya. Tanpa banyak komentar lagi.

Just enjoy chapter 3~ -Kdramon-

* * *

**Lost Saga Online**

**A LostSaga Fanfiction  
_by _****Kdramon and Percyhood**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Land of Magic**

"Oh iya, aku belum menjelaskan ke kamu tentang barang itu, yang didalam inventorimu," kata Alph sambil mengambil sesuatu dari inventorinya. Sebuah gulungan berwarna keemasan tua pun muncul.

"Tetapi sebelum itu, ayo kita pergi dari sini, Sudah nggak aman disini," ucapnya.

"Bagaimana..."

"Apakah kau akan terus bertanya?"

"...baiklah." Chrono pun hanya memperhatikan saat Alph mulai membuka gulungan tersebut dan melemparnya ke udara. Sebuah portal sebesar tubuh orang, terbuka lebar dihadapan mereka.

"Cepat masuk. Timegate ini tak akan bertahan lama." Alph memaksa Chrono untuk masuk, namun sebelum Chrono sempat melangkah, Alph menarik lengannya dan melemparnya kedalam.

"WAAAA!"

Semua pun hilang dari pandangannya. Chrono hanya melihat sebuah langit gelap berwarna biru kehijauan.

Sebentar saja dan langit itu menghilang. Pengelihatan Chrono menampakkan hamparan rumputyang luas nan indah. Rumah-rumah tersusun secara apik sejauh mata dapat memandang.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dibawah Chrono.

"A-apa ini?!" Chrono berteriak, kaget karena dia baru saja datang.

"METEOR! AWAS!" Secepat kilat, Alph mendorong Chrono dan menubruknya ke tanah, sesaat sebelum bola api raksasa menghantam tanah dan meledak. BLAM!

"Siapa disana?!" Alph bangkit berdiri dan mencari-cari sumber meteor tersebut.

"Aaah, aku meleset!"

Suara itu datang dari belakang semak-semak. Seorang _Fire Mage_ dan seorang _Ice Mage_ menampakkan diri dari belakangnya. Keduanya berada dalam fraksi Orde.

"Kalian kan.. Orde.. Kenapa kalian menyerang kami?!" Tanya Alph dengan nada tinggi.

"Templar dan Werewolf! Maaf, tadi itu gak sengaja," Fire Mage itu memberikan alasan bodoh. Ice Mage perempuan disampingnya hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Yah, kamu sih bodoh. Makanya sampai nyerang sesama Orde begitu."

"Heh, kamu diam aja! Dasar es batu!"

"Ngajak ribut nih, cacing kepanasan?"

Chrono terdiam melihat kedua mage itu saling berkelahi. Sampai akhirnya Luna, sang Ice Mage, mengajak Alph dan Chrono untuk bertempat di kediaman mereka untuk sementara waktu.

"Jadi," kata Alph, "Aku akan berkelana bersamamu."

"A-apa ini tiba-tiba?" tanya Chrono.

"Darkstar Timegate Scroll.. sebuah item yang hanya ada satu di LSO. Satu-satunya yang dapat membawa tim berisi 6 hero ke panggung akhir, yaitu Hydra Castle.

"Dan didalam castle itu.."

"Kita melawan boss terakhir LSO, yaitu pencipta gamenya sendiri."

"APA?!" Chrono berteriak histeris, sebelum akhirnya dihajar oleh Alph dan diam kembali.

"Ya, kira-kira begitu. Buruknya lagi, kita hanya berdua. Butuh empat orang lagi."

"Apa DTS punya..."

"Ya, benda itu punya expire date, 1 tahun dari sekarang."

"Bisakah kamu berhenti melakukan hal _itu_? Kamu membuatku sedikit takut seakan kamu dapat membaca pikiranku."

"...Oops?"

"Jadi... jika DTS expire maka..."

"Betul, semua player yang mempunyai PCP pun akan terkena radioaktif dan..."

"Meninggal."

"Kali ini kau yang membaca pikiranku. Begitulah. Jadi oleh karena itu kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyelamatkan jutaan orang dari dunia ini. Sebelum setahun lewat ataupun sebelum kita mengalahkan boss akhir, kau tidak boleh, tepatnya, tidak bisa logout. 1 menit saja kau keluar, DTS akan expired dan BAM! Kematian massal muncul sebagai berita utama di TV dan koran."

Chrono terdiam. _Aku tidak mau ini. Sama sekali._

"Darkstar Timegate Scroll tidak dapat diberikan kepada orang lain, namun dapat direbut. Pastinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang mati di dalam game?"

"Program LSO otomatis akan di uninstall dari PCPnya, namun sistem radiasinya masih ada."

"Jika aku mati, maka... scroll itu hilang dan aku, kau, dan semua orang termasuk Hakua di dunia asli akan.. meninggal dunia?"

"Tepat sekali. Tetapi hanya sedikit yang tahu tentang hal ini."

_Tunggu, _pikirnya._ Ini sangat berbahaya. Aku telah membawa diriku kedalam masalah besar. Papa.. kenapa?_

Tanpa disadari. Setetes air mata mengaliri pipi Chrono.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini.."

"O-oi! K-kenapa kau?"

"Aku gak apa-apa kok. Aku kadang mau menikmati rasanya main game bersama papa. Aku mau cerita-cerita sama mama. Tapi... entah kenapa aku selalu mendorong hal-hal itu untuk menjauh dariku."

Tiba-tiba, Alph menggenggam tangan Chrono.

"Aku juga ingin kembali, Chrono. Oleh karena itu, untuk kembali, kita harus bertarung."

"..kau benar. Kau benar, Alph. Jika aku menyerah disini, entah apa yang akan terjadi untuk kedepannya."

Alph memberikan senyuman manis pada Chrono, yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil. Senyuman pertama yang pernah terpancar di muka Chrono- atau Kotaro- didalam hidupnya.

Keesokan harinya, Chrono dibangunkan oleh sejuknya siraman air dingin.

"Jam 3 pagi?! Ngapain?!" protes Chrono yang masih menggigil kedinginan.

"Latihan lah. Kalau kamu masih 2nd Liutenant, gimana caranya melawan musuh dengan level yang jauh lebih tinggi? Ayo, angkat pedangmu!"

Gelap gulita, sunyi senyap. Begitulah suasana pagi buta diluar sana, terasa seakan hantu berada disekelilingmu.

Chrono menarik keluar pedangnya. Sebuah pedang berwarna azure, dengan pahatan kepala serigala dibagian gagangnya.

Alph meng-equip palu raksasanya. Palu keemasan, dengan tanda salib yang terlalu familiar untuknya. Scalfold's Cross. Salah satu item rare di Tales of Soul, sebuah VRMMORPG lain.

"Mari kita mulai dengan dasarnya. Serang, dan bertahan."

Chrono berpikir, apakah skillnya dalam bermain VRMMO dapat membantunya? Ternyata, tak perlu memikirkannya untuk membuktikan hal tersebut.

Chrono berlari kearah Alph, mencoba untuk melakukan tusukan. Alph mencoba untuk menangkisnya, namun Chrono membungkukkan badannya kebelakang dan meluncur dibawah palu sang Templar. Dengan satu tusukan, Chrono berhasil melukai Alph. Defense Broken dalam percobaan pertama.

Alph terpental ke udara, namun masih dapat mengontrol postur tubuhnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukan serangan balasan dari udara, Chrono melompat dan menghantamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Air attack. Dilanjutkan dengan gerakan Chrono yang menukik kebawah untuk mengakhiri serangannya dengan 4 hit kombo. Menapakkan kakinya di tanah, Chrono mengaum.

"Wolf's Energy! WOOO!" Chrono melepaskan gelombang audiosonik yang melempar Alph dan menghantamkannya ke pohon.

BRAK! Pohon itupun patah, dan Alph tersungkur di tanah. Sekilas dia melihar bar HP-nya yang sudah turun seperempat.

"Itu... tadi itu.. gerakan seorang Brigadir, atau Brigade," ujar Alph.

"B-benarkah? Aku hanya melakukan yang biasanya kulakukan di game-game VRMMO seperti Sword Art Online, Tales of Soul, dan lainnya..."

"mm, kau tak perlu latihan sepertinya. Begini saja sudah terlihat, kau jauh lebih kuat dariku."

Tiba-tiba...

CTAR! Sebuah petir biru terdengar dari kejauhan. Alph langsung berlari melihat kondisi.

"Diam kau, Sky! Jangan ikut campur!"

"Betul. Jadi kau duduk saja disana."

"T-tapi kan..."

"Kubilang diam! Ah!"

Apollo dan Luna, berdebat dengan bodohnya sementara seorang Lightning Mage berada diantara mereka, mencoba untuk melerai pertengkaran mereka. Alph menyadari bahwa pertemuannya dengan _Lightning Mage_ tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Lightning Bolt barusan itu... itu punya seseorang dengan skill Brigade General."

**_-Chapter 3, End-_**

* * *

Jadii... Sebenernya saya mau tau, ApoLu jadi canon pairing #eh tapi tanpa dimauin juga, suatu hari akan saya wujudkan #WoopsSpoilerAlert

Udahlah, chapter berikutnya juga saya gak akan ngomong banyak, update update terus aja (?)

**Kotaro:** ...R&R.

**Kdramon:** Uh, dia setuju. Kdramon out!~


	5. Thunder in a Cage

Lightningspeed update berakhir di chapter ini. Gomen~

Tapi, meskipun gak lightning speed, saya berharap ada yang mau magangin terus kayak fanfic saya yang satu lagi- yang kebetulan gasengaja terkenal- Memory of a Sword (?)

Enjoy the update~

* * *

**Lost Saga Online**

**A LostSaga Fanfiction  
_by _****Kdramon and Percyhood**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thunder In a Cage**

"Jangan ikut campur, Sky! Ini urusanku dengan si kompor minyak, kau jangan berani-beraninya ikut campur!"

"Apa maksudmu kompor minyak, kau es doger?"

"Bicara apa kau?!"

CTAR! Sambaran petir kembali terjadi.

"Cu-cukup!"

"Disaat yang sama, Chrono dan Alph tiba di lokasi.

"SKY!" Apollo dan Luna yang marah, malah menjadikan Sky sebagai sasaran mereka. Terbentuklah seorang remaja hitam gosong yang membeku dalam sebuah balok es.

"Hei! Kalian kenapa menjadikan orang itu sasaran pelampiasan kalian?!" Alph yang melihat peristiwa itu langsung mendatangi balok es raksasa yang baru tercipta.

"Lupakanlah, dia itu hanya adik kami yang suka menginterupsi masalah kami!"

"Urusan kita masih belum selesai, Apollo!" Luna berjalan mendekati Apollo, tatapan tajam diluncurkan dari kedua belah pihak.

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan selesai denganmu begitu saja." Suasana semakin suram. Chrono tau akan terjadi perbenturan senjata diantara mereka berdua. Keping-keping es membentuk di ujung Icicle Staff milik Luna, sementara Flame Staff milik Apollo mengeluarkan hawa panas.

Sebelum mereka sempat bertukar serangan, sesuatu menahan pergerakan mereka berdua.

"Tak mungkin, kecepatan itu.. " Apollo terkaget menyadari hal yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hentikan, pertempuran disini hanya akan memperkeruh suasana." Dengan posisi membungkuk, Chrono berada tepat diantara mereka, menahan ayunan fire staff dan icicle staff dengan tangan kosong.

"Chrono..." Alph yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya melemparkan senyuman kecil sambil mencoba menghancurkan es yang membekukan Sky.

"Huh, baiklah..." Luna menarik kembali senjatanya, diikuti oleh Apollo.

Setelah Sky (Lightning Mage) sudah dipulihkan kembali, mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah mereka di rumah.

"Jadi... namamu Sky?"

"Y-ya."

"Dan kakak-kakakmu ini sering melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi?"

"Mmm.. itu bukan seberapa sih..."

Alph terkejut mendengar jawaban Sky. Sementara Chrono yang sedaritadi terdiam, langsung saja diserang oleh pertanyaan Apollo.

"Kau bisa melakukan gerakan secepat tadi. Pangkatmu baru 2nd Liutenant. Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Ah, itu..."

"Dia sudah terbiasa melakukannya di VRMMORPG lainnya," putus Alph.

"Kau menebak pikiranku lagi!"

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu, bodoh."

Melihat pertengkaran kecil yang Chrono dan Alph lakukan, Sky tersenyum ringan, seolah-olah dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu, Sky," Alph membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh, aku?"

"Petir tadi, itu petir yang dikeluarkan olehmu kan?"

"Y-ya, itu skill Lightning-ku."

"Petir tadi... kekuatannya itu setara dengan seorang veteran. Tepatnya seorang yang berskill Brigade General- bintang dua."

Mulut Sky menganga, namun tak ada kata yang keluar darinya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang veteran dari Orde akan memuji kemampuannya yang bahkan lebih buruk daripada kakak-kakaknya. Dia sampai tak yakin jika hal yang baru didengarnya memang benar atau hanya khayalannya saja.

"Tunggu," Luna memotong, "Sky, veteran? Dia yang tak pernah mengenai sasarannya dengan benar, kau anggap dia veteran? Adikku yang ceroboh ini seorang veteran?"

Alph mengangguk. "Serangannya dapat menghabiskan setengah bar-HP seorang pemula."

"A-aku? Aku punya kekuatan sebesar itu?"

"Kau masih ragu? Aku ini veteran, buat apa aku menyangkal apa yang aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri?"

Chrono yang sedaritadi menyimak diam-diam, akhirnya bertemu dengan mata Alph. Seolah mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Chrono, Alph membibirkan dua kata : _Ini takdir._

Daritadi Chrono memang berpikir tentang hal itu. Bagaimana dia terjebak dalam situasi mengerikan ini, kemudian ia harus mengumpulkan tim khusus, dan tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan seorang Lightning Mage ceroboh yang memiliki kekuatan seorang expert. Semuanya terasa berkaitan, tak mungkin terjadi begitu saja. Namun hal itu terlalu rumit untuk dipikirkan otak Chrono. Semakin dia memikirkannya, kepalanya menjadi semakin sakit.

Alph yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chrono, mulai khawatir dengan kondisinya. Dia tahu ada hal yang tidak beres dengan Chrono, namun Alph mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Malam harinya, ketukan terdengar dari luar kamar Chrono.

"Masuk..."

"Chrono, kau tak apa?" Itu Alph, semenjak tadi ia sangat khawatir akan tingkah Chrono yang tidak beres itu.

"Uh... aku.. aku gak apa-apa, mungkin hanya kebanyakan berpikir."

"Kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, ya bukan?" Alph mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Chrono.

"Entahlah, setiap kali aku memikirkan hal-hal disini, kepalaku menjadi semakin sakit."

Alph menarik tangan Chrono dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah Chrono, serumit apapun kondisinya, aku selalu ada untuk menjaga belakangmu. Kita akan menamatkan game ini bersama. Aku berjanji."

Chrono tersenyum. Sekarang ia tahu satu-satunya hal yang ia butuhkan di dunia ini.

"A-aku mau istirahat..."

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatmu dengan kondisi fit besok pagi, oke?" Dengan itu, Alph meninggalkan ruangan Chrono.

Saat Alph beranjak menuju kamarnya- setidaknya kamar pinjamannya, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Alph, bisa aku minta waktu sedikit?"

"Ya, Sky?"

"Kau serius tentang yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Kau masih tidak yakin Sky? Mau mencoba untuk menyerangku dengan Lightning-mu?"

"E-eh, enggak."

"Ah iya, Sky, kau kenapa bisa jadi adik mereka?"

"Sebenarnya..."tutur Sky, memulai ceritanya." Semuanya terjadi dulu sekali saat game ini baru diluncurkan, aku yang tak mengerti sedikitpun tentang VRMMORPG, bertemu dengan Apollo dan Luna. Mereka enggak keliatan seperti saudara, lebih mirip dengan sepasang kekasih. Mereka menolongku dan mengajarkanku setiap hal, dan akhirnya mereka mengangkatku sebagai adik mereka."

"Dan sampai sekarang, kau masih berada dibawah pengawasan kakak-kakakmu?"

Sky mengangguk dengan muka murung.

"Kau gak berniat untuk menjelajahi dunia ini?"

Pertanyaan Alph menggugah adrenalin Sky. "Aku benar-benar mengharapkan hal itu, namun disini aku selalu ditahan dan di bully. Aku ingin merasakan dunia luar, bebas dari kekangan dan caci maki. Aku mau berpetualang menyusuri setiap sudut dunia ini."

"Bagaimana kalau..." belum selesai berbicara, Alph melihat seekor kelelawar memasuki rumah tersebut. Kelelawar dengan mata merah, mendekat dan semakin mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"MERUNDUK!" Alph memberi komando.

"Eh, apa?" Sky yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya memberikan reaksi bingungnya.

BLAR! Terlambat, kelelawar itu meledak dan memakan seperenam bar HP milik Sky. Asap mengepul di sepenjuru lorong rumah.

"Sky!" Alph mencoba untuk mengkonfirmasikan keberadaan Sky.

Namun ketika asap mulai menipis, Alph melihat suatu hal yang tidak ingin dilihatnya. Seorang Witch wanita, Dark Shaman wanita, dan Necromancer pria, berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Mages dari Legiun..."

**_-Chapter 4, End-_**

* * *

Udah deh, saya juga capek update. Ini tulisan disini saya ketik dengan improvisasi sebisa mungkin sejam setelah percihud nyalin.

How's that? Abis ini akan ada full-scale battle between Orde and Legiun- Magics!

**Apollo:** Oh begitu ya! Sini deh, tawuran lu pada!

**Luna:** Daan, ironisnya, sang kompor meleduk bodoh terbunuh secara tragis karena maju sendiri dengan nekad.

**Apollo:** Ngajak berantem nih, es doger tumpah?!

**Luna:** Sini, kau! *bruk duk tak jder*

**Kdramon:** Ah yaudahlah. Author pasrah sama karakter buatannya. R&R highly appreciated, Kdramon out!~


	6. Awakening Howl

Yosh, here's one more update chapter!

Ia, kan saya bilang mau cepet. Percy juga ngetiknya dengan kecepatan dewa, jadi tiba-tiba aja nongol dua chapter di dokument saya.

This time saya gamau bacot ah, mending langsung!  
Enjoy~

* * *

**Lost Saga Online**

**A LostSaga Fanfiction  
_by _****Kdramon and Percyhood**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Awakening Howl**

"Sky, lama tak bertemu." Sang Necromancer memberikan salam sarkastisnya.

"Ugh..." Sky mencoba untuk berdiri dengan bantuan Alph.

Mendengar ledakan tersebut, Sang Api dan Es segera mendatangi lokasi kejadian.

"Arachno..." Apollo memberikan tatapan kebencian.

"Ah Fire Mage... Apollo bukan?"

"Thalia dan Victoire... Apa mau kalian bertiga kesini?"

"Balas dendam tentunya? Kau ingat dengan pertemuan terakhir kita, Luna? Tenanglah, hal yang sama takkan terjadi begitu saja." Dark Shaman yang bernama Thalia itu memberikan senyuman liciknya.

"Apa... maksudmu?" Luna yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Thalia, mulai curiga ketika Thalia meraba-raba boneka yang berada di pinggangnya.

"JANGAN LIHAT BONEKA ITU!" Alph ternyata membaca gerak-gerik Thalia terlebih dahulu, dengan sigap semuanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka... kecuali Apollo.

"Boneka apa...?" Apollo yang masih belum dapat membaca kondisi, tidak memalingkan perhatiannya terhadap Thalia.

"Chaotic Doll." Mata sang boneka menjadi merah menyala, yang tanpa sengaja dilihat oleh Apollo.

"GAAAH!" Seakan terparalisis, Apollo tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan leluasa. Ia tersungkur. Matanya berbayang.

"Pain Son!" sebelum efek boneka itu reda, bermunculan akar-akar hitam pekat dengan ukuran raksasa dari tanah tempat Apollo tersungkur. Mantra yang dikeluarkan Victoire ini mengikat pergerakan Apollo.

"Arachnid!" 3 laba-laba raksasa keluar dari bawah jubahnya, berjalan perlahan kearah Apollo.

"Apollo!" Luna yang melihat bar HP Apollo, sekarang mulai panik.

"Explode." Tepat dihadapan Apollo, Arachno meledakkan ketiga laba-labanya.

"UWAAAH!" Semakin meronta, bar HP Apollo semakin menipis.

"Apollo, bertahanlah!" Luna tak dapat berkutik melihat kakak tirinya yang meronta-ronta. Sky yang juga melihat hal itu tak dapat tinggal diam.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Sky? Mencoba petirmu lagi? Terakhir kali petirmu itu nyasar ke Apollo! Ahahahaha!"

Mata Sky terfokus pada langit-langit rumah yang sudah berlubang.

JDAR! Petir bervoltase tinggi menyambar dari langit malam yang penuh dengan awan hitam. Arachno terlempar jauh akibat mengenai petir itu, menyisakan setengah bar HP miliknya.

"Sial kau Sky!" Arachno meringis.

"Kau boleh menganggap diriku tak berguna. Tapi sampai berani-beraninya melukai orang-orang yang menyayangiku... Kau sudah keterlaluan!"

_Dia jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan dugaanku_, pikir Alph.

"Sky..." Luna terdiam. Dibalik tetesan air matanya, senyuman kecil terpapar di mukanya.

Sky berlari menghampiri Arachno. "Thunderbolt!" Dari tangannya keluar listrik biru yang menusuk tajam kearah dada Arachno layaknya sebilah pedang beralirkan listrik.

"GAAAH!" Arachno tersetrum, listrik biru itu menembus tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan nyawa Arachno dikuras.

"Seduction!" Tak diduga, Thalia mengayunkan tongkatnya pertanda dia telah menyelesaikan mantranya. Awan hitam mengelilingi tempat Sky berpijak.

"Sky!" senyuman yang ada di muka Luna langsung memudar, digantikan dengan teriakan histeris.

Seolah tak dapat mendengar apapun, Sky tak merespon. Kepalanya tertunduk sementara kakinya menginstuksikan dirinya untuk berjalan kearah Thalia.

"The Hand!" aura berbentuk tangan tengkorak mendorong Sky, mementalkannya hingga menghantam tembok dengan keras. Sky terjatuh di lantai, tak berdaya.

"Summon: Undead Reaper!" bayangan gelap Undead Reaper muncul dari tanah. Scythenya berayun kearah Sky.

TRANG! Serangan Undead Reaper tertahan.

Alph dengan sigap mengunci serangan sang Undead Reaper. Perlahan bayangan sang Undead Reaper memudar.

"Kalau mereka saudara-saudaramu, lindungi mereka, Luna!"

"..." Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, hanya senyuman dingin yang terpampang di wajah Luna.

"Kenapa gak daritadi!" Alph menurunkan Scythenya.

"Blizzard." Temperatur disana menurun drastis. Lingkaran biru raksasa dengan mantra yang rumit, muncul dibawah kaki Arachno, Thalia, dan Victoire.

"Ice." Hujan es menghantam ketiga Mage Legiun itu. Dengan rajaman Es, mereka mulai membeku.

"Ice Burst." Luna menciptakan kepingan es tajam yang menghantam ketiga penyihir tersebut.

Ledakan kecil terjadi. Terlihat satu orang terkapar, dua orang lainnya menopang tubuh mereka dengan tongkatnya.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya merupakan tanda kemenangan, paling tidak itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Luna.

"Arachno!" Victoire langsung menerjang Arachno yang terkapar tak berdaya. Tubuhnya mulai memudar, yang terlihat dengan jelas hanyalah bar Hpnya yang sudah kosong.

"Tidak... tidak!" Suara Victoire bergetar. Air mata membasahi pipinya. Tatapan kebencian diberikannya pada Luna.

"Ini keterlaluan! Kalian keterlaluan!" Victoire meluapkan amarahnya.

Luna hanya memberikan jawaban simpel,"Apanya yang keterlaluan kalau kalian berkali-kali berusaha untuk membunuh Apollo?!"

Kuping Alph tak salah dengar. Luna tak menyebutkan nama Sky.

"J-juga Sky!" Sesaat Luna tampak gugup, namun emosinya yang membara kembali menguasai dirinya.

Victoire menaiki sapu terbangnya. Dengan bola kristalnya, dia membaca mantra. Seketika bola-bola api berwarna ungu menerangi medan pertempuran. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Victoire, Luna tau ini bukanlah tanda kemenangan.

"Soul Fire." Bola-bola api itu beterbangan kearah Luna dan Alph. Ruangan dipenuhi dengan api ungu yang berkoar-koar.

"Luna! Blizzard!" Alph mencoba untuk menginstruksikan Luna.

"Aku tau..." namun terlambat, icicle staff milik Luna meleleh oleh api ungu tersebut.

"Oh ayolah! Butuh waktu setahun penuh untuk membuat staff itu! Kau beruntung aku masih punya cadangannya! Kalau tidak, sudah mati beku kalian semua!"

"J-jadi kau lebih mementingkan icicle staffmu daripada nyawa saudara-saudaramu ini?" Alph kaget dengan pernyataan Luna.

"Mati kalian!" Victoire memotong. Matanya sudah berubah menjadi ungu menyala. Thalia yang melihatnya pun akhirnya mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang, menjauh dari Victoire.

Alph tak dapat membaca pergerakan Victoire, tak tahu apa yang akan Victoire lakukan.

"Moon Night!" Bulan yang awalnya berbentuk sabit langsung berubah menjadi bulan purnama. Awan-awan berbentuk tengkorak terbentuk di udara, dan langsung ditembakkan kearah Luna dan Alph. Alph berhasil menghindarinya, namun tidak dengan Luna.

"A-apa ini!" Seketika tubuh Luna terangkat, melayang di udara.

"tidak... skill ini... LUNA!" Seakan menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, Alph mencoba untuk menolong Luna. Namun sia-sia.

"UAAARRGHH!" Nyawa Luna perlahan-lahan dihisap, diiringi dengan semakin terangnya cahaya rembulan.

Alph tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya tau satu-satunya harapan mereka adalah Chrono. Namun Alph tak mau membawanya kedalam pertempuran ini, menyadari bahwa kondisi Chrono masih belum membaik. _Lagipula, aku tak mau ia terluka_, pikir Alph.

Sementara itu dikamar Chrono, ia terbangun oleh keributan yang ada di luar.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini... huft..."

Chrono mengambil pedangnya dan melangkah ke arah pintu kamarnya. Sekilas ia melihat kearah jendela. Pengelihatannya langsung berbayang saat melihat cahaya bulan yang lebih terang dari biasanya. Pusing kembali menyerangnya

Chrono masih bisa mengendalikan kondisi tubuhnya. Dengan sigap, Chrono langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Terkejut, itulah reaksi pertama yang ditunjukkan Chrono setelah melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Apollo terkapar, mungkin pingsan. Sky bersandar di dinding, sepertinya tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Disampingnya ada Alph. Sementara ditengah-tengah semua itu, Luna, melayang di udara sementara sebuah awan yang berbentuk tengkorak menghisap nyawanya perlahan-lahan.

Di sisi lain, Chrono melihat seorang Dark Shaman yang tampaknya sedikit ketakutan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pandangan Chrono beralih ke orang yang dilihat Dark Shaman itu. Seorang Witch perempuan, duduk diatas sapu terbangnya sambil memegang bola kristal. Matanya ungu menyala. Dibelakangnya, cahaya rembulan semakin terang dan terang.

_Lepaskan aku, kau takkan pernah menang tanpa aku._ Suara asing berbisik di kepala Chrono, memaksa Chrono untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Chrono berlutut. Wolfsword-nya dijatuhkannya ke tanah. Ia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Chrono! Jangan memandang bulan!"

"Terlambat..." Suara Chrono semakin berat. Seakan tiga Chrono berbicara secara bersamaan.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lolongan serigala keluar dari mulut Chrono. Matanya memancarkan cahaya biru terang. Sekujur tubuhnya ditutupi oleh asap biru yang tebal.

Victoire yang mendengar lolongan tersebut, menghentikan mantranya dan langsung menutup kupingnya. Luna terjatuh, menyisakan seperempat nyawa di bar HPnya.

"Ti- tidak mungkin..." Thalia berkata dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Seakan ketakutannya sudah beralih ke apa yang akan terjadi pada Chrono.

"Tidak! Dia belum siap! Chrono!" Alph berlari kearah Chrono, mencoba untuk menghentikannya, namun asap biru itu mementalkannya kembali.

Victoire yang tadinya penuh dengan emosi, mulai menampakkan sedikit keraguan dari ekspresinya.

Dengan perlahan, Victoire membuka mulutnya, "Ini dia... pengambil-alihan pertama yang kulihat secara langsung. _Wolf-form_."

**-_Chapter 5, End_-**

* * *

Tau deh.  
Tau deh.  
Sedikit yang suka LS dan mau bikin jadi fanfic, sih.

Menurut saya sih, chapter ini seru! Tapi lebih seruan yg abis ini sih :3

Ah ngga, jgn spoiler. Baca sendiri (?) Langsung to next chapter ya minna~


	7. By A Promise

Yoshhyaaaaaaa!No more notes here, keabisan ide buat author's corner. #fail

Just one thing.. Please just enjoy!~

* * *

**Lost Saga Online**

**A LostSaga Fanfiction  
_by _****Kdramon and Percyhood**

* * *

**Chapter 6: By A Promise**

"Chrono! Hentikan! Kumohon!" Alph mencoba untuk menghentikan Chrono. Seakan tak mendengarnya, Chrono tak merespon.

Bar HP Chrono turun drastis. Tiga perempat. Setengah. Seperempat. Hal itu terjadi hanya dalam hitungan detik. Melihatnya, Alph tak sanggup membendung air mata.

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk menamatkan game ini! Jangan kau sia-siakan itu dengan hal ini, Chrono!"

Dari balik asap biru yang tebal, sosok seora- seekor serigala terlihat.

" Tidak! Chrono!" Alph kembali berteriak, namun Luna menghentikannya.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, namun sepertinya di masa-masa ini kau tak dapat mengganggunya. Ini adalah masa dimana tubuhnya dapat menerima Wolf-form atau tidak." Luna menjelaskan. Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Alph mencoba untuk tenang, meskipun ia tahu ia tak mungkin bisa tenang dalam kondisi ini.

"WOOOOO!" Chrono kembali mengaum, namun kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih dalam, hampir menyamai suara serigala.

_Keluarkan aku, biarkan aku mengendalikan tubuhmu. Kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya. _Sosok aneh membisikkan batin Chrono.

"Tidak, ini tubuhku!" balas Chrono dalam hati.

_Kau tak bisa melawan, aku lebih kuat darimu. _Dalam pikirannya, Chrono dapat melihat sosok siluman serigala, berjalan menghampirinya di tengah terangnya cahaya rembulan.

Bayangan Chrono semakin buyar, pikirannya mulai dikendalikan oleh monster yang terpendam dalam tubuhnya.

Asap biru itu sekejap menghilang, Chrono tak ada disana.

"Dimana..." Alph mencoba untuk mendeteksi Chrono, namun dia terlalu cepat, sudah menjatuhkan satu korban.

"UAAARGH!" Thalia tersungkur, baju dibagian punggungnya terkoyak, membentuk bekas cakaran. Nyawanya langsung berkurang menjadi seperempat.

"Dia terlalu cepat... UWAAAARGH!" Victoire terlempar dari sapu terbangnya. Disamping sapu terbangnya, sosok Werewolf yang sebenarnya menampakkan diri.

"Dia menyerang musuh. Apa dia mendapatkan kesadarannya?" Alph mencoba untuk mendekati Chrono tanpa membaca situasi.

Namun Luna tahu, itu hal yang sangat berbahaya. Mata sang siluman serigala memang biru, namun menatapnya saja sudah memberikan suasana mencekam. Ini membuat Luna mengetahui, bahwa Chrono tidak dapat mengendalikannya.

"Chrono... bisakah kau berhenti sekarang?" Alph semakin mendekat kearah Chrono.

Pandangan Chrono beralih pada Alph. Namun tatapan mencekam masih diberikan Chrono.

"Alph! Jangan!" Luna mencoba untuk memperingatkan Alph, namun ia tak menggubrisnya.

"Chrono, ayolah, kau masih belum siap dengan wujud ini, kembalilah ke wujud manusiamu." Chrono menundukkan kepalanya.

_Mungkin ia dapat mendengarku, _pikir Alph. Namun tanpa diduga, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

SLASH! Cakar Chrono diarahkan pada Alph. Tak dilindungi apapun, Alph penuh dengan celah. Dengan mudah Chrono mencakar tubuh Alph, melontarkannya hingga ia menabrak dinding.

"ALPH!" Luna berlari kearah Alph, namun Chrono jauh lebih cepat. Dengan sekejap mata, Chrono sudah berada disamping Alph yang terduduk, menahan rasa sakit. Alph mengeluarkan palu raksasanya. Bar HPnya kritis, satu lagi serangan dari Chrono, ia tak mungkin selamat.

"Chrono... hentikan, aku tahu kau masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, tapi ingat janjiku..." Alph mengangkat palunya, mencoba untuk menghantam Chrono. Namun dengan sigap cakar Chrono menahan palu tersebut.

"A-Alph... lari..." Suara Chrono sempat menjadi normal, namun ia masih tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba beberapa memori terlintas dibenak Chrono. Bagaimana Chrono pertama kali bertemu dengan Alph, bagaimana ia melihat Alph hampir terbunuh karena Saber. Ia teringat cara Alph menebak pertanyaannya.

_Tenanglah Chrono, serumit apapun kondisinya, aku selalu ada untuk menjaga belakangmu. Kita akan menamatkan game ini bersama. Aku berjanji._ Chrono teringat bagaimana genggaman tangan Alph yang lembut dapat menenangkannya. Disaat itu ia merasakan sesuatu. Alph memeluk tangan Chrono yang besar itu.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu dengan kondisi seperti ini..." bukannya mengikuti instruksi Chrono, Alph terus mencoba untuk menyadarkan Chrono.

_Tidak, tidak!_ Bayangan serigala dalam hati Chrono perlahan memudar. Tubuh Chrono kembali menyusut. Cakarnya kembali menjadi jari-jari. Kepala serigalanya kembali berbentuk manusia. Tubuhnya yang dilapisi rambut-rambut biru sekarang kembali menjadi armornya.

"Alph... maaf..." Chrono tertunduk, menyadari ia telah melukai Alph.

"Itu tak penting, masih ada dua orang ini yang perlu kita urus." Alph mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Victoire dan Thalia.

"Victoire! Nyawa kita sekarat, sebaiknya kita mundur!" Thalia memberikan arahan kepada temannya.

"Berisik! Werewolf ini tak sekuat yang tadi! Kau takut?" Dengan nada sombong, Victoire bangkit dan berjalan kearah sapu terbangnya. Namun sebelum ia meraih sapu terbangnya...

"Paling tidak, ini cukup untuk mengalahkanmu." Chrono berdiri dihadapan Victoire secara spontan. Kecepatannya masih belum berkurang.

Chrono mengayunkan Wolfswordnya, Victoire kembali kehilangan nyawanya. Yang tersisa hanyalah seperdelapan HP yang ada di barnya.

Melihat musuhnya masih lengah, Chrono kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Namun kali ini sesuatu menahannya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Dark Pact!" Thalia menahan serangan Chrono dengan staffnya. Nyawanya berkurang karena skillnya. Namun Alph tau apa yang ia akan lakukan.

"Chrono! Jangan lihat boneka itu!" Chrono menuruti instruksi Alph.

"Chaotic Doll" Thalia hanya menyebutkan skillnya, tapi tak meraba keluar bonekanya. Ia hanya membuka kesempatan bagi dirinya dan Victoire untuk kabur.

Suasana tenang dan sunyi mulai kembali. Kerusakan yang cukup berat diberikan oleh para Mages dari Legiun itu.

"Itu tipuan!" Chrono mencoba untuk mengejar mereka, namun Alph menahannya.

"Biarkan, kita hanya perlu mempertahankan tempat ini."

"Baiklah..."

"Apollo..." Luna berlutut disamping Apollo yang pingsan. Nyawanya hampir habis, namun ia bersyukur Apollo masih ada di dunia itu.

"Sky, kau tak apa?" Dari jauh Luna memanggil Sky.

"Yah, mungkin aku mematahkan punggungku?" canda Sky.

"Oh ayolah, di game ini kau tak bisa menghancurkan badanmu." Luna tertawa sinis.

"Tapi kan masih bisa dirasakan..." Sky mencoba untuk bangun, sepertinya dia sudah mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali.

Tanpa sadar, Alph masih menggenggam tangan Chrono semenjak ia menahannya untuk mengejar Thalia dan Victoire.

"Emm.. Alph?" Chrono mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Alph, mungkin sedikit risih.

"M-maaf.." Dengan canggung Alph melepaskan genggamannya. Matanya tak mau bertemu dengan Chrono. Pipinya memerah.

"Mmm.. apa aku sudah mengalahkan semuanya?" Apollo terbangun.

"Kau bodoh, sudah kusuruh jangan lihat boneka itu, kau malah berpose seperti orang tolol yang gak tau apa-apa."

"Tapi aku mengalahkan mereka semua kan?" Masih setengah sadar, Apollo menanyakan hal yang tak masuk akal.

"Di mimpimu!" Luna meninju Apollo tepat di mukanya. Apollo kembali pingsan.

"K-kakak? Dia baru sadar, tahu!" Sky sedikit protes, meskipun terpancar sedikit senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Paling tidak aku yang membuat dia pingsan, itu lebih baik." Luna tersenyum manis, tampak sedikit mengerikan setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Apollo.

Melihat adegan tersebut, Chrono tau untuk tidak macam-macam dengan Ice Mage yang satu ini.

Tiba-tiba kepala Chrono kembali pusing, tubuhnya seketika lemas. Ia terjatuh, tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa saat, Chrono hanya melihat hitam. Namun beberapa bintik cahaya putih pun terlihat, dan ia siuman.

"Dimana aku?" Chrono terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Masih di rumah para Mages. Aku tak mungkin membawamu pergi dengan kondisimu yang tak sadarkan diri," Alph menjawab pertanyaan Chrono.

"Tunggu, aku tak sadarkan diri? Berapa..."

"Tiga hari tiga malam," jawab Alph singkat.

"Kenapa kau selalu menebak pertanyaanku?" Chrono memberikan tatapan sinis kepada Alph.

"Oh ayolah Chrono, aku akan selalu melakukan itu. Biasakanlah." Alph menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Paling tidak, untuk sekarang, mereka sahabat.

"Alph, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu..."

"Oh iya, kemungkinan besar sih kita dapat satu lagi anggota.."

"Bukan itu!"

"Berarti tebakanku salah.."

"Kau, kenapa saat aku bilang kau untuk lari, kau malah memeluk tanganku?"

"Eh, eh.. itu.. A-aku hanya tak mau kehilangan Darkstar Timegate Scroll. Jangan berpikir yang enggak-enggak deh." Alph mencoba untuk tak menatap muka Chrono. Cukup aneh bagi seorang Alph sampai tergagap oleh sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ah lupakan, tadi kau bilang kita akan mendapat satu anggota lagi?" Chrono mengganti topik, mungkin ia tahu Alph sedikit risih dengan pertanyaannya.

"Iya, aku berniat mengajak Sky. Dia punya potensi, lebih dari yang kita bayangkan."

**-****_Chapter 6, end_****-**

* * *

Saya suka ChronAlph.  
Banget.  
Karena mereka kawaii.

Next chapter will be written oleh sang Kdramon tercinta #plak  
Jadi, jangan aneh ya kalo kata-kata kiasan dewanya mendadak jadi dikit. Saya gak sedewa Percy.

Please post a review if you would, terserah boleh apa aja. Kritik, saran, perbaikan, anything please. Highly appreciated! Kdramon out!~


	8. Outside his Small House

Jangan ketawa dulu, readers.

Pertama, ini cerita saya yang ketik, trus Percy edit. Jadi kalo ada salah, pasti dari saya.  
Kedua, saya jadi semangat abis dikasih review sama Eqa Skylight :3 Chrono kawaii yak? Tapi sayang, chapter berbasis Chrononya dah lewat.. Chapter ini berbasis Sky sih. #ups #spoiler

Tapi jangan khawatir, chapter berbasis ChronAlph itu yang PALING BANYAK. Untuk chapter-chapter kedepannya. hahaha (?)

Ya, daripada saya ngasih spoiler sampe 10 lagi, mendingan happy reading as always! Enjoy~

* * *

**Lost Saga Online**

**A LostSaga Fanfiction  
****_by Kdramon and Percyhood_**

* * *

** Chapter 7: Outside his Small House**

"Jadi begitulah. Bolehkah Sky ikut menjelajahi dunia ini bersama kami?" tanya Alph.

Alph, Chrono, dan ketiga Mages itu sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Mereka membicarakan tentang bagaimana Sky ingin pergi berkelana, dan kemampuannya yang bisa dikatakan melampaui rata-rata.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Bagaimana menurutmu, Lun?" sahut Apollo yang terlihat kebingungan, tak tahu harus mengambil keputusan yang seperti apa.

"J-Jangan panggil aku 'Lun'! Panggil biasa saja, bodoh." balas Luna, yang sepertinya _tsundere_ terhadap panggilan-panggilan lucu spontan dari Apollo.

"Kenapa memangnya jika aku memanggilmu 'Lun', Lun?"

Dengan raut muka dingin Luna mengangkat icicle staffnya. "K-kau ini.."

Chrono mulai meneteskan keringat dingin. Melihat pertengkaran kedua kakak beradik itu, iapun segera memotong. "Uh.. Teman-teman, kita masih ada yang perlu dibahas disini... Jadi, bolehkah Sky ikut bersama kami?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Apollo dan Luna yang tanpa sengaja bersamaan. Spontan keduanya saling bertatapan, lalu kembali memalingkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Alph sambil memutar-mutar sebuah Timegate Scroll. Ia mengira bahwa mengajak Sky ikut bersama mereka akan menjadi hal yang mudah. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan Timejump seperti yang terakhir mereka berdua lakukan. Tentunya tanpa mengetahui arah tujuan mereka.

"Karena dia masih belum cukup kuat dan berani untuk lepas diluar sana, masa kau tidak tahu?" Apollo yang mencoba melindungi Sky pun bangkit berdiri.

"Tapi, kau lihat Thunderbolt dan Lightningnya. Kekuatannya sudah menyamai skillku," jawab Alph.

"Aku sebenarnya lebih mendukung Apollo," balas Luna. "Sky masih muda dan tidak berpengalaman. Pangkat pun dialah yang terendah. Kami berdua adalah pangkat MAJ- matahari 1, sedangkan dia masih CPT- diamond 3. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia dapat bertahan diluar sana?"

"Pangkat tidak menentukan apakah dia kuat atau lemah," Alph kembali melakukan perlawanan. "Lagipula, ia tak sendiri, masih ada aku, bahkan Chrono. Kami dapat melindunginya jika terjadi masalah yang tidak diinginkan." Alph memalingkan pandangannya pada Chrono. Dengan cepat Chrono mengangguk.

"Tetapi bagaimana jika kalian terpisah dan Sky disergapoleh pemain berpangkat tinggi?" Luna sekali lagi mengeluarkan gagasannya. "Aku khawatir dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang, kabur pun belum tentu."

Chrono yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, mendapati Sky yang semakin khawatir dan merasa tak percaya diri. Akhirnya ia memotong perdebatan kedua belah pihak dengan idenya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan bahwa Sky dapat bertahan jika ikut dengan kami?"

Seketika suasana ruangan menjadi hening. Semua yang mendengar kata-kata Chrono, terbingung oleh pernyataannya, tidak terkecuali Sky.

"B-bagaimana caranya?" Sky bertanya dengan gugup.

"Begini," Chrono menjelaskan. "Kita akan mengadakan pertandingan, Sky melawan Apollo DAN Luna. Pertarungan _tawanan_ 2 vs 1. Jika Sky menang, terbukti bahwa Sky memiliki kekuatan yang belum terbayangkan di pikiran kalian berdua, iya bukan?"

Keramaian yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut langsung menghilang seketika.

"Kau gila, Chrono?" bisik Alph, yang sepertinya tidak yakin dengan ide Chrono, tepatnya, tidak yakin apakah Sky mampu melakukannya atau tidak.

"Tenang saja, Sky pasti bisa melakukannya. Ya kan Sky?" jawab Chrono, seraya bertanya balik untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Sky.

"Ah, a-aku tidak tahu.."

"Kau ingin menjelajah ke dunia diluar sana kan? Sekarang-lah kesempatan yang baik, buktikan dihadapan kakak-kakakmu ini bahwa kau memiliki keinginan yang kuat," Chrono menepuk bahu Sky, yang kebetulan sedang duduk disampingnya.

Sky terdiam, tenggelam dalam benaknya sendiri. Dia memang ingin membuktikan kepada Apollo dan Luna bahwa ia pantas untuk pergi keluar dengan teman-teman barunya, tetapi di sisi lain, dia tidak rela meninggalkan kakak perempuannya yang berkepala dingin dan kakak laki-lakinya yang mudah panas tersebut, hanya berdua. Bisa-bisa rumah mereka sudah hilang saat Sky kembali ke tempat ini.

"A-aku ingin menjelajah!" Akhirnya Sky bangkit dan menghentakkan kakinya, kata-katanya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri.

Chrono tersenyum dengan lega, dan memberikan tatapan 'kau pasti bisa' kepada Lightning Mage tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah berada di tempat pertarungan, sebuah padang rumput indah nan luas. Di satu sisi, Apollo dan Luna berdiri bersebelahan, di sisi lain Sky berdiri dengan gagah menghadap kakak-kakaknya itu sembari memegang Lightning Staff-nya.

"Apa kau yakin tentang ini, Chrono?" tiba-tiba Alph bertanya pada laki-laki yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya itu.

"Aku tahu Sky pasti akan menang, jadi tenang saja. Saat pertandingan ini selesai, kita akan mendapatkan satu lagi anggota untuk tim kita, persis seperti yang kau katakan saat itu. Percayalah padanya."

Ketika Chrono menyebutkan percakapan mereka yang lalu, yang terlintas dalam benak Alph adalah reaksinya saat Chrono mempertanyakan tindakannya yang bodoh itu. Lagi-lagi, mata Alph tak mau bertemu dengan Chrono. Mukanya kembali memerah. Namun ia segera menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu dari benaknya dan berkonsentrasi dengan pertarungan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hati-hati, Sky. Aku tidak akan menahan diri," sahut Apollo dengan penuh percaya diri. "Dan jangan terlalu mengganggu, Lun!"

"A-Aku tahu, kompor! Harusnya aku yang bilang itu, bodoh. Satu lagi, sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Lun'!" balas Luna.

"K-kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu, Apollo! Luna!" Sky yang masih gelagapan itu mulai mencoba terlihat kuat dihadapan kakak-kakaknya, meskipun dirinya sangat rendah diri.

"Siap?" Chrono mengayunkan Wolfswordnya. "MULAI!"

Dengan tanda mulai sudah berbunyi, Apollo segera melompat tinggi dan membentuk bola-bola api kecil. "Fireball!" Beberapa bola itu mengarah kepada Sky, siap untuk menyerang dan menjatuhkannya. Luna pun membentuk kepingan-kepingan es disekitarnya dan meluncurkannya. "Ice Shard!" teriaknya.

Tetapi, tanpa diduga, Sky memposisikan diri untuk melewati serangan-serangan tersebut di antara bola api dan kepingan es. Gerakannya cepat, secepat halilintar. Alph terkejut melihat pergerakannya, Chrono tersenyum. Apollo dan Luna tidak dapat mempercayai hal yang terjadi dihadapan mereka.

Dengan gerakan menyerupai petir, Sky menyambar Fire dan Ice Mage yang sedang di udara tersebut dengan skill Lightning-nya. Kedua Mages itu tersungkur jatuh, kewalahan akibat tidak dapat memprediksi gerakan adiknya itu.

Sky melakukan double jump dan backflip di udara. Staff-nya sudah mengarah kepada Apollo. "Shock!" Dari tongkat sihirnya melontarlah sebuah kepingan listrik kecil, yang tepat mengenai badan Apollo dan menjatuhkannya. Listrik itu memantul di tanah, mengarah ke Luna, dan mengenainya tanpa ia bisa menghindar. Sebuah serangan 2-hit, apalagi itu bukanlah skill. Itu hanya air attack-nya.

"A-apa-apaan ini.." Apollo berusaha bangun, tetapi tepat setelah ia menggunakan fire staffnya untuk berdiri, Sky sudah didepannya dan menghajar bagian kepala Apollo dengan tongkat petir miliknya. Fire Mage itu terpental kebelakang, dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apollo! Bertahanlah!" Luna segera berlari kearah Sky dan Apollo, menapakkan kakinya tepat didepan tubuh Apollo yang terjatuh.

"Ice Bur-" Sebelum Luna selesai mengucapkan skillnya, Sky sudah melindungi dirinya dengan skill-nya sendiri, yaitu Energize. Sekujur tubuhnya tertutupi tameng listrik yang mementalkan es-es Luna kembali kepadanya, diperkuat dengan partikel-partikel listrik yang menempel pada kepingan-kepingan es tersebut.

Kepingan es yang diluncurkan Luna mengenai tubuhnya sendiri. Tak kuat menahan beban tubuh, ia jatuh menghantam tanah tepat disebelah Apollo. Dengan sigap, Sky berlari mendekati mereka.

"Chain.. Spark!" Butiran-butiran listrik biru terbentuk di sekitar Sky. Ia membantingkan tangannya di tanah dekat Apollo dan Luna. Butiran-butiran listrik biru tersebut juga menghantam tanah dan mulai merambat kearah Apollo dan Luna dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dua sambaran listrik menyengat kedua Mages tersebut, menyisakan HP keduanya dengan 1 point, seperti peraturan untuk pertarungan tawanan di LSO.

Apollo dan Luna. Fire dan Ice Mage yang berpangkat lebih tinggi, kalah oleh satu orang Lightning Mage yang pangkatnya dibawah mereka.

"B-Bagaimana itu, Apollo? Luna?"

"Kau... Kau..." Apollo menatap Sky dengan ekspresi geram.

"A-apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Sky mulai khawatir, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari keningnya.

"Kau.. KAU SANGAT MENAKJUBKAN, SKY!"

Sky tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dia dengar. Selama hidupnya di LSO, bersama kedua Mages tersebut, inilah pertama kalinya kata-kata 'menakjubkan' dari mulut Apollo masuk kedalam lubang telinganya.

"A-Apollo? K-kau kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Apollo benar Sky," Luna bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan icicle staffnya. "Kau sangat menakjubkan. Aku dan Apollo kalah secara adil."

Wajah Sky menjadi ceria dan semangat. "Apakah ini artinya aku bisa-"

"Ya, ya. Kau bebas menjelajahi dunia Lost Saga Online yang luas ini," ujar Apollo sambil tersenyum bangga atas adiknya itu, atas kekuatan yang dimiliki adiknya, atas kesabaran yang diterapkan adiknya selama ini.

Sky melonjak girang, tetapi segera menampakkan sifatnya yang pemalu dan rendah hati itu. "T-tapi, apakah kau berdua akan baik-baik saja disini?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu kesempatan ini, maksudku, hanya hidup berdua bersama Apo-" Luna segera menutup mulutnya, mukanya memerah karena dia hampir mengucapkan apa yang harusnya Sky tidak perlu tahu.

"Hah? Apa, Lun? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Apollo curiga.

"B-b-bukan apa-apa, kompor meleleh! J-jangan memasang muka curigamu itu padaku!" Luna memalingkan badannya dari Apollo, tidak mau membuat Apollo jauh lebih curiga dengan mukanya yang merah padam.

"Em, baiklah.."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Alph sudah menyiapkan Timegate Scroll untuk mereka pergi ke tempat lain. Mungkin disana mereka akan menemukan beberapa teman baru, dan pejuang-pejuang lain yang ditakdirkan untuk menggunakan Darkstar Timegate Scroll.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, Apollo. Luna," ujar Sky, pipinya basah akibat air mata.

"Hei, jangan menangis, Sky. Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali. Pasti." Luna menepuk bahu Sky dan memeluknya, layaknya seorang kakak perempuan.

"Berjuanglah, Sky!" Apollo melayangkan tinjunya, dan melakukan_ brofist _dengan Sky.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi! Suatu hari, pasti!"

Sky pun melompat kedalam portal yang dibuat oleh scroll tersebut, diikuti oleh Alph dan Chrono yang memberikan senyuman dan lambaian perpisahan pada Apollo dan Luna.

Dengan bertambahnya satu orang lagi dalam tim kecil mereka, portal tersebut menutup dan membawa ketiga heroes itu ke tempat yang baru. Ke tempat yang sudah Sky idam-idamkan sejak dulu.

Ya, dunia diluar rumah kecilnya yang nyaman itu. Dunia LSO yang luas dan penuh dengan misteri.

_**-Chapter 7, End-**_

* * *

Well... Gimana ya. Saya nanya para readers ajadeh. Gimana? (?)

Udah keliatan ya, hint-hint couplesnya. Nanti seiring cerita, yang saya prediksiin bakal sampe 20an chapter gonta ganti penulis, akan ada lebih banyak couples waiting :3 soalnya saya suka ngejodoh"in sih #eh

So that's it for now, dan mungkin beneran for now. Saya gak bisa janjiin update cepet ._.

Please rate & review of what you think, mungkin kritik- saran- atau apapun, saya dan Percy hargain kok. Banget!

That's all from me, Kdramon out!~


	9. Wairudo Taiga

Yap, chapter 8 is updated!~

Ini salah satu masalahnya kalau kerjain fanfic berdua. Kan sebenernya ini giliran percihud-sama yang nulis, cuma dia... sibuk. Gak perlu tanya deh, ada urusan penting yang berhubungan dengan... *digampar percy*

Dan, akhirnya dia ngetik juga! Jadi, saya Kdramon hanya ngetik author's notes karena dia gabisa.

Ceritanya sehabis saya baca sih menarik. Dan enak buat dilanjutin :v Jadi mungkin bagian saya abis ini bakalan gampang~ Dan saya minta maaf kalau judulnya awkward. Saya yang idein soalnya -"

Pokoknya, just read and enjoy!

* * *

**Lost Saga Online**

**A LostSaga Fanfiction  
_by _****Kdramon and Percyhood**

* * *

**Chapter 8: _Wairudo Taiga_**

Timegate terbuka di atas kanopi-kanopi hutan belantara. Dari sana, seorang berjubah biru terjun dan menapaki salah satu batang dari pohon-pohon raksasa itu. Ya, raksasa, mungkin tebal pohonnya hampir sama dengan _helipad_.

Sky, dengan mulus mendarat dengan kedua kakinya diatas batang raksasa yang sudah terpotong secara horizontal. Dia benar-benar beruntung untuk seseorang yang cukup _clumsy._

Namun nasib buruk diterima oleh Chrono, lagi. Dengan bodohnya Chrono terjatuh menghantam tanah, muka terlebih dahulu. Parahnya lagi, Alph tidak sengaja menduduki Chrono saat melakukan pendaratan.

"AWW!" jerit Chrono tertahan.

"Oops, maaf," Alph berkata dengan nada polos seolah ia tak bersalah. Melihat tingkah bodoh kedua temannya tersebut, kembali, Sky hanya dapat memberikan senyumannya.

Alph bangkit dari duduknya, sementara sepertinya Chrono tak dapat berdiri lagi...

"Oh ayolah bodoh, kita didalam game, tulang dan organ-organ tubuhmu itu sehat sehat saja, bodoh!" bentak Alph kearah kuping Chrono seraya memaksanya untuk bangkit.

"S-sakiiit..." balas Chrono sambil menahan sakitnya.

"Huh, kau merepotkan. Sky!"

"Ya, Alph?" tanya Sky yang mendengar panggilan Alph itu.

"Jika orang ini tidak bangkit berdiri dalam hitungan 5, bisakah kau sambar dia dengan petirmu?" pinta Alph dengan muka datar.

"A-apa? T-tunggu..." Sky terbata-bata saat mendengar permintaan Alph.

"Satu..."

"IYA-IYA! AKU BERDIRI!" teriak Chrono sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri dan membetulkan postur tubuhnya.

"Dasar, diancam saja baru mau... idiot," kata Alph dengan nada datar.

"Siapa yang kau bilang idiot! A-aww!" Chrono mencoba untuk membentak Alph, namun rasa sakitnya lebih kuat daripada emosinya sendiri.

"Oh ayolah, kalian tidak bisa akur sedikit?" Sky mencoba untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"S-sky, aku hanya bercanda tahu!" balas Alph sambil tersenyum sarkastis.

"KAU MEMBUATKU JANTUNGAN TAHU! KUPIKIR AKU AKAN JADI CHRONO-PANGGANG!" teriak Chrono kesal.

"Hihi, maaf Chrono. Iseng sedikit kan gak kenapa-napa..." Alph berkata dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tapi tadi itu iseng keterlaluan..." potong Sky.

"Iya, mukamu itu lucu saat sedang panik, Chrono!" Alph meledakkan tawa yang ditahannya semenjak tadi. Sementara Sky dan Chrono hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, terlihat seorang... seekor macan sedang berlari terpincang-pincang, seakan sesuatu akan menangkapnya, cepat atau lambat.

Macan itu terus berlari, menghiraukan kakinya yang terlihat gosong. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar bunyi tembakan senjata api.

"Kau takkan bisa kabur! Serahkan benda itu sekarang!" Dari jauh seorang _Treasure Hunter_ berlari dengan cepat, mengejar sang _Wild Tiger_ wanita tersebut.

Letusan senjata api terdengar sangat nyaring, hingga suara itu terdengar oleh Chrono. Tentu, pendengaran Chrono sebagai Werewolf pasti sangat baik.

"Ada penembakan," kata Chrono singkat," Kalian dengar tidak?"

Sky bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Chrono, "Kau bicara apa Chrono, tak ada suara apa-ap—"

"Diam Sky, pendengaran Chrono 10x lebih tajam daripada kita berdua, dia Werewolf..." potong Alph.

Tiba-tiba suara ledakan terdengar lebih keras, kali ini Alph dan Sky dapat mendengarnya.

"Treasure Hunter, tapi..."

"Pasti sedang ada pertempuran," cetus Alph.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan pertanyaanku... bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaanmu itu, Alph?"

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah. Sekarang, mari kita cari sumber ledakan senapan api itu. Mungkin kita akan bertemu dengan seorang Treasure Hunter."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah sumber suara. Tak lama berjalan, tiba-tiba Alph melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan di salah satu semak-semak.

"Ssst, diam," Alph memperingatkan mereka. Mereka mulai mendekati semak-semak itu. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara auman macan.

"J-jangan mendekat!" Dibalik semak-semak itu, seorang Wild Tiger terkapar dengan kakinya yang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

Chrono dan Alph meraba-raba senjata mereka, namun Sky menghiraukan ancaman tersebut. Ia semakin mendekati Wild Tiger tersebut.

"Kalian Orde! Pergi! Jangan paksa aku untuk membunuh kalian semua!" sang Wild Tiger mengangkat cakar di tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya pada Sky.

"Teman-teman, turunkan senjata kalian, gadis ini tidak mungkin sanggup menahan serangan kalian," kata Sky sembari terus mendekati Wild Tiger tersebut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sky?! Dia Legiun, kau tak bisa begitu saja membiarkan seorang Legiun disini!" bentak Alph. Namun Chrono menahannya, menyarungkan senjatanya disaat yang sama. Melihat tatapan Chrono yang penuh dengan kepercayaan, Alph menurunkan senjatanya.

"K-kalian jangan meremehkan a-" belum selesai berbicara, Sky mengangkat Wild Tiger tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku! Turunkan aku!" sang Wild Tiger meronta-ronta, namun Sky membalasnya dengan tenang.

"Kau sedang dikejar oleh Treasure Hunter itu, bukan? Tenanglah, kami tak mau berperang, kau butuh bantuan."

"Mustahil Sky, Legiun tidak butuh bantuan Orde, aku yakin sang Treasure Hunter... tunggu, apa yang dilakukan Treasure Hunter ditengah hutan belantara seperti ini? Mereka kan biasanya ada di Ancient Ruins?" Alph mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang kita harus kabur dari para Treasure Hunter itu," Sky semakin mengencangkan genggamannya terhadap gadis itu, sementara gadis ditangannya itu hanya pasrah.

_Sky, kau polos, baik dan... semacam lugu. Kau mungkin tidak sadar itu seorang gadis yang kau angkat,_ kata Chrono dalam hati.

Mereka berlari menjauh, cukup jauh untuk dikejar seorang Treasure Hunter.

"Bar HP-nya tinggal seperdelapan, ada yang membawa ramuan HP? Sepertinya efek _burn_ menyerap nyawanya sedikit demi sedikit," tanya Sky sambil menunjuk kearah kaki gadis tersebut. Ia menyenderkan gadis tersebut ke salah satu pohon raksasa.

Mendengar kata-kata Sky, Chrono dengan sigap meraba-raba inventorynya, mengambil ramuan HP, dan memberikannya kepada Sky. "Tunggu, bukannya kita takkan..."

"Burn, Poison, Freeze, tiga efek ini bisa menimbulkan luka didalam game ini," jelas Alph.

"Alph, bisakah kau tidak membahas tentang efek-efek ini?" sahut Sky sambil memberikan ramuan HP kepada Wild Tiger tersebut.

"Ah, iya, ada orang asing disini yang sedang terkena efek luka..."

"Hentikan Alph," kata Chrono mengingatkan.

Wild Tiger itu mulai membuka mulutnya. "Apa yang kalian, Orde, inginkan dariku?"

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti membeda-bedakan fraksi untuk sekarang? Kau beruntung ada mereka di tim ini, kalau hanya ada aku, kau sudah kuhabisi sekarang," jawab Alph dingin.

Sky hanya terdiam dengan jawaban Alph yang menusuk itu, namun Chrono menegurnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, hentikan Alph, kau terlalu sensitif masalah fraksi," kata Chrono, "Kau, namamu siapa?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu!" kata sang Wild Tiger.

"Dasar tak tahu berterima kasih!" Emosi, Alph langsung mengeluarkan palu raksasanya.

"ALPH, HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! Apa yang salah darimu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah semenjak adanya orang ini?" tanpa sengaja Chrono membentak Alph, meskipun itu bukanlah hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Aku berubah? Kalian yang tidak tahu betapa kejamnya Legiun itu!" Alph melawan, mukanya memerah seakan ia akan meledak kapan saja.

"Alph, tenang dulu, kau hanya akan menakut-nakuti gadis ini," potong Sky yang mencoba untuk terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Kau malah mementingkan gadis ini Sky? Dia ini Legiun!"

"Alph, apa yang salah denganmu, apa salahnya jika gadis ini dari Legiun? Buktinya dia tidak menyerang kita kan?" Chrono mencoba untuk menenangkan Alph, namun kata-katanya hanya memperburuk suasana.

"S-sekarang kau membela Wild Tiger ini, kau lebih membela dia daripada aku? Kau yang sudah berubah Chrono! Baiklah, aku keluar dari tim ini!" Alph yang tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya, mengambil keputusan yang buruk.

Chrono dapat melihat emosi Alph yang meledak-ledak, terpancarkan pada ekspresinya. Namun hal lain yang menjadi pusat perhatian Chrono. Saat itu, ia dapat melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Alph.

"H-hei! Alph! Tunggu!" Sky mencoba untuk menghentikan Alph, namun Chrono melarangnya.

"Biarkan saja, dia hanya emosi," kata Chrono.

"Tapi bagaimana jika..."

"Dia pasti akan kembali ke tim ini, percaya padaku."

"B-baiklah..."

Disela-sela ketegangan itu, sang Wild Tiger tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri, sepertinya ia juga larut dalam suasana tegang yang terjadi disini.

"M-maafkan aku... dia pergi karena ada aku, ya kan?" Wild Tiger itu kembali berbicara.

"Lupakan, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kupertegas lagi, kami Orde, tapi kami bukan musuhmu, kami tak ingin terjadi peperangan. Nah, sekarang, Siapa namamu?" tanya Chrono.

"E-Evory," jawab gadis tersebut.

"Evory, nama yang bagus, kau tinggal disekitar sini?" Sky mulai mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Y-ya, di hutan ini ada perkampungan kami, para Wild Tiger, tidak jauh dari sini. Perkampunganku terletak di... astaga!" tiba-tiba Evory terlihat kaget.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Sky.

"Temanmu itu... Alph... dia..." mendengar Evory menyebut nama Alph, mata Chrono terbelakak dan ia pun mulai bereaksi. Badannya seakan melompat kencang dengan kekuatan kaki serigala, dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah dimana Alph meninggalkan mereka, seakan sudah tahu apa masalahnya- meskipun sebenarnya tidak. Sky dan Evory menyusulnya, tetapi langkah mereka pun lebih lambat.

"Apa yang kau ketahui, Evory?"

"Dia... dia menuju ke arah perkampungan kami, dia..."

Sementara itu, Alph berjalan perlahan sambil menggerutu.

"Chrono bodoh, dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaanku!" katanya sambil menendang batu kecil. Matanya masih basah akibat tangisannya.

Seketika, Alph menyadari suasana disekitarnya menjadi aneh, seakan belasan pasang mata sedang mengamatinya dari atas pepohonan.

Namun Alph menghiraukannya, ia tetap berjalan lurus.

Hal selanjutnya terjadi begitu cepat, tanpa sadar ia hanya bisa menjerit.

**_-Chapter 8, End-_**

* * *

SAYA SUKA CHRONALPH. TITIK.

Sebelum dia ngetik ini saya benar" gakebayang ada SkEvory. Keren ya, sang dewa dan imajinasinya yang superb~ Oiya, judulnya itu bahasa jepangnya Wild Tiger. Rada maksa sih, tapi emang- ini chapter intinya banyak ._.

Jadi, kayak yang saya bilang, ceritanya enak banget dilanjutin. Cliffhangernya juga asik dan bikin penasaran bahkan saya, yang bakal nulis chapter berikutnya :v

Dan lagi-lagi, saya (apalagi gara" ada fanfic GuP dan K-ON itu) sama sekali gak bisa janji apdet secepet kilat. Dan saya remed melulu. Emang dungu nih saya (?)

That's all for now, _matta nee~ _Kdramon out!


	10. Fire God's Amulet

Haiiiiiiiiiiii. *lemes*

Saya lagi kacau, nih. Kalo fanfic nya jadi aneh gaje gitudeh, ya maap dah.  
Btw, ini giliran saya yang ngetik, jadi gomenasai kalo ada yang salah :D

Saya gak mau ngomong banyak kali ini, mending langsung cekidot ajaaa~

* * *

**Lost Saga Online**

**A LostSaga Fanfiction  
****_by _**_**Kdramon and Percyhood**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fire God's Amulet**

Alph tersentak. Ia sadarkan diri, dan mengamati keadaan disekitarnya. Rupanya ia berada di sebuah tenda.

"Kau sudah sadar? Maaf jika para pengintai kami terlalu keras padamu.." Sesosok Wild Tiger, kali ini seorang lelaki tinggi, datang membangunkan Alph. Sesaat ia menyangka bahwa dia melihat Chrono, tetapi semakin pengelihatannya menjadi jelas, semakin terlihat kulitnya yang hitam terbakar matahari dan pakaiannya yang seperti harimau liar.

"A-apa? A-aku- kalian- tadi aku berjalan disana-" Alph mencoba berbicara, sedikit demi sedikit, walau kata-katanya keluar dengan terbatah-batah.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan melukaimu," terdengar suara dari ujung tenda gelap tersebut. Seorang Dark Shaman muncul, dengan membawa tongkat yang mempunyai tengkorak terdekorasi dengan dedaunan.

"Kau.. Seorang Dark Shaman.."

"Ya, betul. Saya adalah pemimpin klan Wild Tiger yang tinggal di daerah hutan ini. Hutan yang penuh dengan kekuatan spiritual ini, sudah lama kami lindungi."

"Tunggu, senjataku-"

"Senjatamu kami letakkan di tempat aman sementara, karena kami butuh anda mendengarkan apa yang kami harus katakan. Kita tidak membeda-bedakan fraksi untuk sekarang, oke?"

Alph termenung. Kata-kata itu persis sama dengan apa yang ia katakan kepada Wild Tiger yang satu itu, Evory.

"Y-Ya," ia menjawab dengan nada rendah dan pasrah. Rupanya, orang-orang Legiun ini menculiknya karena ia terlihat sangat menjanjikan untuk memberikan bantuan kepada mereka. Bukan untuk dilukai.

"Begini.. seorang Wild Tiger dari klan kami telah mencuri sebuah artefak penting dari kuil di Ancient Ruins. Artefak itu adalah sebuah Rare Gear, Fire God Amulet- dan mengandung satu dari banyak kekuatan dewa matahari itu sendiri. Kami membutuhkan seseorang untuk-"

Penjelasan Dark Shaman itu terhenti oleh datangnya beberapa orang di gerbang desa. Sesosok Werewolf segera menerjang dengan keras, menembus tenda dimana Alph berada.

"ALPH! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?!" suara Chrono yang nyaring memekakkan telinga para Wild Tiger, Shaman itu, bahkan Alph sendiri.

"Seduction." Tiba-tiba, sekujur badan Chrono membeku dan ia tidak dapat bergerak. Shaman itu menggunakan skillnya dalam dosis sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak memberikan damage, hanya untuk menghentikan gerakan Chrono. _Sebuah trik veteran,_ pikir Alph.

"Uarghh.. Kalian apakan Alph?!"

"Chrono, hentikan, aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka rupanya baik, untuk orang-orang Legiun.."

Chrono terjatuh dan mendesah panjang. Tiba-tiba ia memegang bahu Alph, dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Kau sudah gila, Alph? Buat apa kau pergi menjauh sendiri begitu? Aku tahu kau hanya kehilangan kendali emosi, kau tidak benar-benar mau meninggalkan kami bukan?"

Alph berusaha membantah, tetapi sebelum ia bicara, Chrono kembali mengomelinya. "Bagaimana kalau yang kau temui adalah segerombolan Mafia Boss? Atau hero-hero Legiun yang kejam? Bahkan bagaimana jika kau bertemu Shadow Assassin yang membunuh semuanya, tidak peduli Orde atau Legiun?!"

"A-aku... T-tunggu dulu, mengapa kau jadi yang marah? Tadi kau menyuruhku membela Legiun, tetapi kali ini kau berprasangka buruk pada para Mafia Boss? Peduli apa kau denganku?!" Kembali Alph dilanda perasaan dan pikiran yang bercampur aduk. Ia hanya dapat memberi sebuah tamparan pada pipi Chrono, lalu berlari kabur lagi.

Sky, yang membantu Evory yang terluka diluar, pun melihat Alph tergesa-gesa bersembunyi di belakang sebuah tenda kecil.

"Masuklah dulu dan selesaikan urusanmu, aku akan segera kembali." Dengan itu Sky meninggalkan Evory sendirian dan berlari kearah Alph.

"O-oke.." Evory yang kebingungan pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata-kata Sky. Ia pun membuka tenda besar dimana Shaman klan itu tinggal, dan semakin linglung saat melihat Chrono sedang dijelaskan oleh Shaman. Tentang Fire God Amulet.

"..jadi, kami membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendampingi utusan Tower of Heaven yang akan datang kesini, untuk memastikan bahwa Amulet itu aman dan sampai kepada - Evory, berikan saya artefak itu."

Evory membuka tangannya, dan terdapat sebuah benda dibungkus kain kotor. Itulah benda yang menyebabkan Evory dikejar oleh Treasure Hunter. Kain kotor pembungkusnya pun dibuka, dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung yang bercahaya krimson-merah redup. Beberapa ornamen berwarna kuning menghiasi amulet tersebut, dan terlihat didalamnya sebuah api berpijar-pijar tak henti.

"Ini dia.. Fire God Amulet. Sebuah Rare Gear." Shaman itu menerimanya, dan segera memberikannya kepada Chrono.

"Kami tahu ini sedikit memalukan untuk meminta tolong kepada seseorang Orde, tetapi kami tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Kau jauh lebih kuat dari siapapun di klan ini," sang Shaman menjelaskan.

Seperti angin, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang diluar tenda, bunyi kakinya sangat keras menghantam tanah.

"Ya, itulah utusan Tower of Heaven. Namanya Perseus. Seorang yang sangat kuat dan tangguh," kata Shaman. Chrono melirik keluar, melihat seorang lelaki tinggi, dengan armor biru dan emas, dengan sebuah busur berwarna yang sama dengan bajunya dan jubah biru. Matanya biru dingin, tatapan bagaikan melihat padang es yang terhampar luas.

Chrono tidak pernah mengenal sosok hero itu. "Kau kaget, nak?" Perseus, utusan Tower of Heaven itu, berkata kepadanya. "Tenang saja, aku ini adalah seorang hero Rare- Chaos Daliah."

Rare Hero- didalam game Lost Saga biasa, terdapat konteks Premium Hero, tetapi di LSO, Rare dan Premium Heroes menyatu menjadi Rare Hero. Hero-hero tersebut jarang dilihat didalam daerah manapun, dan jikalau seseorang melihat sebuah Rare Hero, maka keberuntungannya sedang bagus.

Chrono sedikit bingung soal 'Tower of Heaven' yang dari tadi ia ingin tanyakan. Terlebih lagi, ia mengkhawatirkan Alph. Ia khawatir Alph akan melakukan hal-hal yang nekat seperti tadi.

Tetapi, ia berusaha yakin. Ia percaya kepada Alph, percaya bahwa Alph akan cepat kembali ke dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikutimu dalam misi ini," sahut Chrono kepada Perseus, memberikan Fire God Amulet ditangannya kepada lelaki disebelahnya itu. Keduanya pun melesat, melompati semak belukar dan bermanuver diantara dahan-dahan pohon, menuju ke tempat yang Chrono pun tidak tahu dimana.

Sampai keduanya kepada akar dari sebuah pohon raksasa. Root of the Enchanted Forest. Tempat yang terang, dengan butiran-butiran cahaya yang bersinar dimana-mana. Tumbuh-tumbuhan seperti mengalami peningkatan pertumbuhan di daerah itu, karena dapat terlihat rumput dua kali lipat badan Chrono tingginya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah serpihan es mendarat di sebelah Chrono, melukai pipi kanannya. Perseus dengan sigap mengeluarkan busurnya, dan menembakkan panah berenergi biru tepat kearah asal serangan. Panah itu meleset, memotong dedaunan di pohon-pohon tinggi dengan mudah.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kesini, Pers." Sebuah suara wanita berbunyi, dan sebelum Perseus dapat berputar untuk melihat penyerangnya, sebuah serpihan es menusuk dadanya dan ia pun tersungkur jatuh.

"Holly... Ternyata kau." Perseus bangun dan dengan sekejap mengenali gadis di hadapannya. Holly, salah satu dari Three Gods of Lost Saga. Dia adalah seorang Skadi, hero Rare petarung magic dengan skill-skill berunsur es. Ia memegang trident besar dan armor biru muda yang mengeluarkan hawa membeku. Three Gods of LS, adalah tiga orang dengan skill level terkuat di seluruh game LSO. Mereka sering membentuk tim, dan buruknya, salah satunya datang di hadapan Perseus dan Chrono.

"Yang kumau hari ini hanyalah satu," Holly berkata seraya memutar-mutar sebuah keping es tajam yang tampaknya dapat memotong tangan seseorang. "Berikan Rare Gear-nya kepadaku!" Ia pun menyerang, menembak-nembakan serpihan es ke arah Perseus dan Chrono. Tanpa basa-basi, Perseus juga melawan, mengeluarkan busurnya dan menembak semua keping es, menghancurkannya.

"Deep Freeze!" Holly membentuk sebuah bola es besar dan menembakkannya. Saat es itu mengenai Perseus, bola itu meledak dan butiran-butiran es bertebaran kemana-mana, membekukan segala yang bersentuhan dengannya. Tanpa sedikitpun keberuntungan, Chrono dan Perseus ikut membeku.

"Haha... Sekarang, Amulet itu menjadi milikku."

Dengan tangannya, Holly meraih kedalam bongkahan es yang mengandung Perseus, tidak dapat bergerak, didalamnya. Amulet itu perlahan-lahan lepas dari tangannya, dan keluar dari pembekuan dengan keadaan masih hangat dengan panas dewa matahari, menuju ke tangan Holly.

Chrono hanya dapat melihat, tanpa kekuatan untuk melawan, misi mereka yang gagal.

Sementara itu, Alph yang duduk termenung di desa para Wild Tiger pun gelisah, seakan sesuatu didalam dirinya itu salah. Ia melihat kembali beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika ia memarahi Chrono yang hanya berusaha untuk melindunginya. Kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh? Lelaki itu mementingkan keamanan dirinya, sedangkan ia sendiri tidak. Alph menyesali perbuatannya kepada Chrono. Rasa sesak di dadanya pun tidak dapat hilang, sampai ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Chrono. War Hammer Templar pun diangkatnya, dan Grim Scythe disimpan didalam Inventory-nya.

Selain karena ia merasa bersalah dan ingin minta maaf, ia tahu, dari dalam lubuk hatinya, bahwa Chrono sedang dalam bahaya.

Habisnya, ia selalu dapat membaca pikiran Chrono, bukan?

_**-Chapter 9,** **End-**_

* * *

Yap, akhirnya selesai juga. Pe-er math aja sampe saya sengaja gak kerjain buat ini #parah

Jadi.. Di chapter ini... Ya gitudeh. Gila, authornya aja gak sabar romance-nya :3 sayang chapter berikutnya percy yang bikin. Kalo saya, udah bakal jadi cheesy abis gara-gara kelebihan romance scene, dan kalo saya lagi gila, tiba" nongol E-scene #woi

Gak lah, saya gak hentai. Yah, dikit. Tapi saya aja bingung gimana ada E-scene di LSO. *ketauan lupa sama ep10 SAO*

Oke, _sore ja_. Tunggu apdet lagi yak! Kdramon out~


	11. Don't Leave

Yo minnaaa~! Kdramon here!

Aduh. Sampe speechless banget deh saya :v

Sepulang sekolah hari ini, Percy dan teman saya lagi (yang kebetulan baru bikin fanfiction) Cryuusa, langsung nge-line saya katanya ada yang gaswat dari LSO. Keringet dingin saya.

Eh pas saya liat review, ternyata langsung TIGABELAS! Positif pula. All of this thanks to FuyutoHikaru untuk terus-terus review, dan terus ngasih comment tentang jalannya LSO ini. Really appreciate it, _gomen_ gabisa bales lewat pm, nanti akhirnya kebales ke yang riviw pertama. _Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu-desu_!~

Nah, ini dia chapter 10! Giliran Percy nii-san yang nulis, dan mukegile, kecepatan nulisnya dia udh kea dewa dari negeri apaan. (?)

Jangan nunggu-nunggu lagidah, mending cekidot langsung~ Enjoy!

* * *

**Lost Saga Online**

**A LostSaga Fanfiction  
****_by _**_**Kdramon and Percyhood**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Don't Leave**

Chrono dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Holly. Amulet itu disimpannya di sebuah kantung kecil.

"Perseus, kau bodoh, sampai mengorbankan bocah seperti dia untuk membawa Amulet ini. Benar-benar bodoh." Holly mengetuk-ngetuk Perseus yang membeku dengan tridentnya, seakan meremehkan kekuatan Perseus.

Cukup aneh, ia tak dapat melihat muka Perseus. Bukan, tepatnya, _sesuatu_ membuat mukanya tak terlihat dibalik es tersebut, sesuatu berwarna gelap dan pekat.

"Wooo, dia sudah mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya, mengerikan. Sebaiknya aku kabur sebelum dia mengamuk, semoga selamat yah, Werewolf malang." Dengan nada meledek, Holly meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tentu saja dengan Amulet yang dicurinya itu. Chrono sedikit kebingungan dengan kata-kata Holly, tetapi ia pun mengabaikannya.

Chrono tak dapat tinggal diam. Ia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Wolf-formnya, dan tentu saja gagal. Sementara itu ia melihat dengan jelas, perlahan namun pasti, es disekujur tubuh Perseus mulai mencair. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang menyilaukan mata. Namun tentu saja Chrono tak dapat menutup matanya, dia sedang membeku.

Tak lama, Perseus mulai dapat bergerak. Es yang membungkusnya tadi sudah hilang menjadi uap air. Chrono mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Perseus, yang tentu saja tidak dapat ia lakukan.

Perseus melihat kearah Chrono. Seakan merespon, Perseus berjalan perlahan kearahnya.

Namun hal aneh terlihat dihadapannya. Sikap Perseus menjadi aneh. Matanya mulai merah menyala, langkahnya tak seperti langkah manusia biasa.

"Mati." Perseus mengangkat bownya dan mengarahkannya kearah Chrono. Saat itu ia sadar, dia sudah terlibat dalam masalah yang sangat besar.

Sementara itu di desa para tiger, Alph berlari terburu-buru, membuka satu persatu tenda yang ada.

"Sky!" Sejak tadi, Alph terlihat panik dan tergesa-gesa sembari mencari Sky, sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya di sebuah tenda dengan Evory.

"A-Alph! A-ada apa? Aku hanya mengobrol sedikit dengan dia..."

"Ikut aku, sekarang!"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Sky terbingung-bingung melihat tingkah Alph.

"Aku punya firasat buruk... ini tentang Chrono." Mendengar nama Chrono disebut, Sky langsung berdiri.

"Beri aku waktu satu menit, aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa potion dan..." kata-kata Sky dipotong.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, aku takut.. Chrono tak akan bertahan lama..." sekilas Alph memalingkan mukanya dari Sky dan Evory, lalu menghapus sedikit air mata kekhawatirannya.

"A-aku ikut!" Evory ikut berdiri, meskipun dengan kakinya yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Jangan Evory, terlalu berbahaya!" Sky mencoba untuk menghentikan Evory, namun percuma.

"Kalian terlibat dalam semua ini karena kalian bertemu denganku, aku harus bertanggung jawab."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Sky, biarkan Evory ikut!" Tanpa basa-basi, Alph langsung keluar dari tenda itu dan berlari menerobos hutan. Sky dan Evory mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, suara ledakan terdengar.

"GUAAAH!" Chrono terlempar jauh, menghantam salah satu batang pohon raksasa. Tubuhnya sudah tidak membeku, namun bar-HPnya sudah menurun seperempatnya.

"Mati." Perseus terus menyebutkan kata itu. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya yang seperti angin, ia menembaki Chrono dengan beberapa anak panah biru menyala.

Chrono melakukan roll kearah samping, dan mencoba mengeluarkan wujud serigalanya. Tiba-tiba, aura biru menyelimuti tubuh Chrono. Ia merasa lebih kuat, namun lebih ringan. Tapi ia tahu ini bukan wolf-form.

Chrono berlari kearah Perseus. Tanpa diduga, kecepatannya dapat mengimbangi Chaos Daliah tersebut. Satu tebasan, dua tebasan , tiga tebasan. Perseus tidak dapat melindungi dirinya dari serangan-serangan pedang Chrono yang agresif.

Muka Perseus terlihat kaget, untuk sementara, lalu ia tersenyum licik ditengah-tengah serangan bertubi-tubi yang diberikan Chrono. Bar-HP Perseus mulai menurun hingga hanya tersisa setengah. Tiba-tiba..

"Cyclone." Perseus melakukan tendangan berputar-putar. Chrono yang tak dapat menghentikan gerakannya, akhirnya terlempar ke tanah oleh tendangan tersebut, meskipun bar-HPnya tak berkurang, mungkin karena aura biru tersebut.

Memanfaatkan setiap detik yang ada, Perseus langsung mengambil jarak ideal untuk menembaki Chrono dengan anak panahnya. Tembakan itu tepat menghantam perut Chrono. Chrono terkaget, aura biru yang menyelimutinya langsung pecah, bar-HP Chrono mulai terkikis.

Chrono tak dapat menahan amarahnya. Kabut biru mulai menyelimutinya. Wolf-form.

Tubuh Chrono membesar, tangannya menumbuhkan cakar-cakar tajam, giginya mulai membentuk taring-taring mengerikan. Matanya biru menyala, tapi memberikan kesan yang elegan, bukan mencekam.

_Turuti perintahku, kau adalah milikku, werewolf!_ Chrono meyakinkan dirinya, ia dapat mengendalikan Wolf-form tersebut.

_Tch, kelihatannya kali ini aku harus bekerja denganmu.. Untuk keselamatan diriku sendiri._ Werewolf didalam dirinya mulai bekerja sama dengan kesadaran Chrono. Kecepatan Chrono tak dapat dilihat oleh mata, seakan-akan Chrono dapat menghilang kapan saja.

Cakaran-cakaran diluncurkan Chrono perlahan demi perlahan, namun damage yang diberikan tidak berarti bagi Perseus.

"Mati." Ia kembali mengucapkan kata tersebut. _Apa maksudnya?_ pikir Chrono.

Ditengah serangan bertubi-tubi dari Chrono, Perseus menggerakkan bibirnya seolah sedang membaca mantra. Matanya kirinya berwarna biru yang memberikan kesan dingin, namun mata kanannya mengeluarkan aura-aura merah yang mengerikan.

"Air." Seketika, Chrono tidak dapat mengenai Perseus lagi. Gerakannya melambat... bukan, tepatnya gerakan Perseus semakin cepat.

Chrono tak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan Perseus. Meskipun dengan pendengaran yang luas dan penciuman yang tajam, tak sedikitpun tanda-tanda Perseus didapatkannya.

Seakan telah menyatu dengan udara, Chrono sama sekali tak mengetahui keberadaan Perseus, sampai akhirnya satu serangan telak yang memperburuk keadaan diluncurkan oleh Perseus.

"Zephyr Slide." Perseus menampakkan dirinya dibelakang Chrono dan langsung menendang kakinya dengan keras. Chrono terjungkal menghantam tanah.

Belum selesai, Perseus dengan sigap mengambil jarak ideal untuk melakukan tembakan. Kali ini anak panah yang dikeluarkannya berbeda dari yang lain. Memang tak berbeda bentuk, namun terlihat lebih _special._

"Tempest." Belum sempat berdiri, Chrono sudah ditembaki dengan beberapa anak panah Perseus.

"GAAAH!" nyawa Chrono semakin terkuras, dan tiba-tiba wujud serigalanya langsung menghilang.

"B-bagaimana bisa?!" Chrono terkaget, tak menyangka bahwa wujud serigalanya dapat dibatalkan oleh serangan Perseus.

"Mati."

"Apa maumu, Perseus? Apa salahku?" Chrono mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Tak perlu kau ketahui, kau harus mati!" Perseus kembali mengarahkan anak panahnya ke Chrono.

"UGH!" Bar-HP Chrono semakin menurun, seperempat, seperdelapan.

_Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku, akhir dari takdirku?_ Tak dapat berkutik, Chrono bahkan tak mencoba untuk mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia tak berdaya.

_Maaf, semuanya, aku gagal. Maaf, Alph..._

Tiba-tiba suatu energi mengalir ditubuhnya saat mengingat nama Alph. Ia langsung mengambil pedangnya dan memotong anak panah yang mengarah tepat ke kepalanya.

Perseus terlihat kaget saat Chrono dapat menangkis tembakannya. Tapi ia sadar, semua yang dilakukannya percuma, satu serangan lagi dan ia takkan melihat Chrono lagi untuk selamanya.

"Alph..." Chrono bergumam pelan.

"Percuma, kau tak dapat selamanya menangkis seranganku, bukan?" Perseus mengambil beberapa anak panah sekaligus.

Namun Chrono tahu, ia takkan menyerah sebelum ia dapat menyelamatkan seluruh player LSO, dan tentunya, menyelamatkan Alph.

Perseus menembakkan 3 anak panah sekaligus kearah Chrono yang tak dapat bergerak bebas. Tak mungkin ia dapat lolos dari serangan itu.

_Alph..._

TRANG! Panah-panah Perseus ditangkis. Dihadapan Chrono, sebuah bayangan bediri tegak dihadapannya, dengan palu raksasa memblokade panah-panah tersebut.

"A-Alph..."

Perseus kali ini benar-benar terkaget, ia benar-benar menjadi lengah.

"Lightning!" suara gemuruh langit terdengar di kuping Perseus. Seketika, tiga petir bertegangan tinggi menyambarnya. Perseus tak bergerak, seakan terparalisis oleh petir tersebut.

"ROAR!" Seorang Wild tiger berlari dengan sangat cepat, menghadap Perseus, dan mementalkannya jauh dengan aumannya.

Sky langsung berlari kearah dimana Perseus terpental. Namun, Perseus lolos dengan mudah. Dia kabur, meninggalkan misteri-misteri lain yang membuat kepala Chrono semakin berdenyut.

"Chrono!" Alph berlutut didepan Chrono yang terduduk, bersandar di salah satu batang pohon.

"Alph... m-maaf, aku terlalu..." Chrono tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Bodoh, kau bodoh, terlalu bodoh!" Alph mulai menangis, dan langsung memeluk Chrono.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa tanpa mengajakku, bodoh?" Alph terus memarahi Chrono, namun air matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang teramat sangat.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar marah denganku, kupikir kau butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirimu dahulu..." Chrono menatap dengan lemah, Alph yang sedang memeluknya.

"Kau hanya membuatku semakin tidak tenang, bodoh!" Pelukan Alph dibuatnya semakin erat, air mata Alph membasahi pundak Chrono.

"J-jangan terlalu keras, urat-uratku bisa putus nanti," canda Chrono.

"Jangan pergi tanpaku lagi, berjanjilah, aku tak mau kau... m-maksudku Darkstar Timegate Scroll untuk menghilang selama-lamanya," muka Alph sedikit memerah saat mengatakan hal tersebut, namun Chrono hanya memberikan senyuman kecil.

"B-bisakah kalian melakukan hal itu.. nanti? Sepertinya Chrono butuh HP Potion," Sky memotong percakapan mereka, dan langsung memberikan HP Potion itu kepada Alph. Alph meminumkannya kepada Chrono.

"B-bagaimana mungkin utusan dari Tower of Heaven menyerangmu?" Evory terlihat tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... lagipula, ia bukan hanya menyerangku, ia mau membunuhku," jelas Chrono.

Sky menatap Chrono dalam-dalam, seakan hendak mendengar Chrono mengatakan sesuatu. Chrono mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sky.

"Alph... maaf aku membentakmu saat kita pertama berada disini, maaf aku terlalu ceroboh dan... semakin membuatmu marah..." Chrono menaruh tangan kanannya di punggung Alph.

Alph tak menjawab, ia terus menangis.

"Alph, maukah kau..." Alph menghentikan perkataan Chrono. Ia menempatkan jari telunjuknya di mulut Chrono sementara tangan yang lainnya tetap memeluk Chrono.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Chrono, itu gunanya sahabat bukan?" Alph mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chrono. Namun caranya menyebutkan kata 'sahabat' sedikit aneh, seolah-olah itu bukan kata yang ia ingin katakan.

"Kita tak bisa memakan banyak waktu disini, sebaiknya kita kembali." Sky menunjukkan wajah puas setelah mendengar pernyataan Chrono. Tentu saja, Sky sepertinya sangat benci dengan pertengkaran.

Mereka akhirnya berjalan, perlahan-lahan, kembali ke desa Wild Tiger tersebut. Namun otak Chrono dipenuhi pertanyaan dan misteri-misteri yang aneh. Siapakah sebenarnya Perseus? Siapakah Holly? Siapa saja Three Gods of LS selain wanita yang baru saja ia temui? Ia tak menyangka akan ada Player-player yang benar-benar misterius di dunia ini.

Satu hal yang Chrono yakini, bahwa perjalanannya untuk menaklukkan game ini takkan berjalan semulus yang ia bayangkan.

**_-Chapter 10, end-_**

* * *

GIMANA? CHRONALPHNYA BIKIN TERHARU KANNN?

Oke, lebay ah. Jadi chapter ini berakhir dengan Chrono kembali ke desa... dan lain-lain. Untuk yang mau tau, Three Gods itu diambil dari referensi karakter LS asli. Perseus dari PercyHood (itu kaka saya), Holly dari HolycPro (temen seguild lama saya). Sayang si holyc jg songong sekarang trus gamau main T-T

Lah kok jadi curhat. Okeh segitudulu deh dari saya kali ini.

Baidewey, panggil saya Kemon ya mulai dari hari ini. Kemon dari kedramon (?) Namanya kawaii sih, gara-gara Cryuusa tuh =))  
Dah ah, Kdramon cabut out!~


	12. Sacred Prophecy

GOMEN NEEEE T-T ini udpet udh lama banget ya...

Basically, disingkatnya, SAYA YANG SALAH. Karena harusnya ch ini jatah saya, dan gara" plotnya sdikit kacau, jd nya percy yg kerjain, sekalian betulin plot. Nah ini, ini abis ini jadinya saya yg nulis ._.v

Kali ini juga, *KALIIIIIII REGENT AREAAAAA* #eh  
Saya gak akan banyak bacot, mnding langsung simak aja! Ini Ch11 yang sudah ditunggu"!~

* * *

**Lost Saga Online**

**A LostSaga Fanfiction  
_by _****Kdramon and Percyhood**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sacred Prophecy**

"GAGAL?" Dark Shaman itu terlompat. Dengan suaranya yang berat ia berteriak tanda terkejut. Raut mukanya berubah dari tenang, lalu panik, lalu marah, hanya dalam sekejap.

"Diperjalanan, aku dicegat oleh seorang Skadi," jawab Chrono dengan jelas, meskipun ia tak tahu darimana ia dapat mengenali hero tersebut.

"Namanya Holly, jika aku tak salah dengar, dan... wanita ini mengambil amulet itu dengan mudahnya dari tangan kami. Aku tak tahu, tapi dia memiliki kekuatan yang..." ucapan Chrono terpotong.

"Mirip dengan Ice Mage," tukas Alph. Ia sudah terlihat tenang sekarang, namun masih tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari tangan Chrono.

"Alph, b-bisakah kau lepaskan aku... umm...?"

"Tidak! M-maksudku, aku tak akan membiarkan Darkstar Timegate Scroll berada dalam bahaya lagi. Jika kau ingin mengirim Chrono untuk mencari amulet tersebut, aku ikut, tak peduli meskipun kau memaksaku untuk tidak ikut!" Alph berkata dengan tegas, meskipun cukup aneh dibandingkan tingkahnya saat itu yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Holly yah..." Shaman itu mengelus-elus kepala tengkorak di tongkatnya. "Sampai membuat skenario aneh semacam itu... apa yang para penghuni Tower of Heaven ingin lakukan..."

Sementara sang Dark Shaman berbicara sendiri, Alph hanya terdiam. Namun dalam hatinya ia berharap, Kepala suku yang satu ini tak akan membocorkan lebih banyak rahasia lagi.

Keheningan sejenak memenuhi tenda yang dihiasi obor-obor dan kepala-kepala tengkorak. Namun keheningan itu pecah karena Chrono.

"Holly.. penghuni Tower of Heaven!?" Chrono terkaget setelah menyadari apa yang dikatakan sang Dark Shaman.

"Ya, apa kau tak pernah mendengar tentang Three Go–" seakan berbicara terlalu banyak, Dark Shaman itu dengan sigap menutup mulutnya. "Lupakan,"katanya.

"Three apa?" Chrono bertanya dengan mukanya yang terlihat benar-benar bingung.

"Sudahlah Chrono, dia tak mau membahasnya. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari tempat ini, sepertinya kita benar-benar hanya tersesat sampai terjun ke tempat ini melewati timegate scroll," Alph menatap sinis Dark Shaman tersebut. Seolah mengerti, Dark Shaman itu semakin membekam mulutnya erat-erat.

"Tidak, Alph. Jangan menyembunyikan hal-hal lain dari diriku, aku harus mengetahui dunia ini."

"Sungguh, aku tahu semua ini hanya kejadian belaka yang tak penting, kita tak seharusnya berada disini." Alph mencoba untuk meyakinkan Chrono, namun harapannya supaya Chrono dapat percaya terlihat hampir sirna.

"Alph, kumohon, jangan menyembunyikan—"

"Alph. Kita tidak datang kesini sia-sia, pasti ada seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan kita. Kenyataan bahwa kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk membentuk dan mengolah tim ini, aku yakin takdir sudah mengatur waktunya." Sky datang memasuki tenda, sejak awal ia sudah menguping dari luar.

"M-maksudmu... kita menemukan satu anggota lain?" Chrono terlihat terkejut, begitu pula dengan Alph. Alph tak menyangka mereka akan menemukan satu lagi orang kuat ditempat ini.

"T-tunggu, kau tidak salah, Sky?" Alph mencoba untuk mengkonfirmasi kata-kata Sky, tepatnya, membuktikan bahwa kata-katanya hanya omong kosong belaka.

"Aku yakin kau sudah menemukan yang terkuat diantara bangsa kami. Siapa namamu... Sky?" Dark Shaman itu kembali mengangkat pembicaraan.

Di belakang Sky, Evory masuk kedalam tenda.

"Ramalan?" Evory berkata dengan muka serius.

"Ramalan," sang Shaman mengangguk.

Chrono dibuat bingung oleh percakapan mereka, begitu juga Alph. Namun Sky terlihat tenang, seakan ia mengetahui dengan baik apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu.

Shaman itu mengambil sebuah gulungan yang terikat di pinggangnya. Ia menyodorkannya kepada Chrono untuk membacanya.

"Satu menit akan menentukan segalanya," Chrono mulai membaca gulungan tersebut.

"Sacred team akan terbentuk- Petir, Kekacauan, Naga, Laser, Harimau, dan Kontrol akan bersatu," Chrono menelan ludah. Membaca kalimat ketiga, tenggorokannya langsung terasa kering. Mulutnya kaku, namun dia berhasil membuat lidahnya bergerak.

"Ke-enam heroes akan mengalahkan sang Boss, dan sang Boss akan melenyapkan mereka dari dunia," dua kalimat terakhir membuat dirinya tak sanggup membaca kertas itu kembali. Chrono mencoba untuk menutup gulungan tersebut, namun Alph menghentikannya.

"Lanjutkan, bacalah," Alph mengatakannya dengan tenang. Namun Chrono tahu, dari pelukan Alph yang semakin keras, ia tidak tenang.

"Satu pilihan... akan... akan ditentukan oleh pemilik gulungan bintang," Chrono yakin kalimat itu benar-benar ditekankan untuk dirinya.

"Satu nyawa atau jutaan nyawa," Chrono terduduk. Dia tahu ramalan itu menyebutkan dirinya. Alph melepaskan pelukan tangannya, dan merebut gulungan tersebut.

"Kau bercanda, ini ramalan palsu, iya kan?" Alph juga tak percaya dengan apa yang tertera di gulungan tersebut. Namun Sky terlihat sangat tenang, berbeda dari dirinya yang biasanya.

"Sky, kenapa kau bisa setenang ini? Apa kau sudah mengetahui semua ini?" tanya Alph.

"Tidak."

"Lalu... bagaimana mungkin kau tenang dikondisi seperti ini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tenang," saat itu barulah mereka menyadari, keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Sky. Ia sedang menahan ketakutannya.

"Sky?" Alph mencoba untuk mengkonfirmasi kesadaran Sky, tak seperti biasanya sampai ia menahan rasa takutnya.

"E-evory, apa hubungannya ramalan ini dengan dirimu, mengapa kau yakin kalau kau adalah anggota tim ini?" Sky mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Em, itu... sudah jelas kan? Gulungan itu menyebutkan harimau," kata Evory dengan gugup.

"Tapi, kenapa kau diantara Wild Tiger yang lain?" gumam Alph.

"Err... karena..."

"Sebenarnya ramalan ini keluar dari mulutnya sendiri," sang Shaman memotong pembicaraan.

"EH? Maksudmu?" Alph terus mencoba untuk membongkar informasi.

Evory mendesah panjang. Ia tak dapat menutupi hal yang ia rahasiakan sedari tadi. Ia menutupi mukanya, malu bercampur sedih.

"Semua terjadi begitu saja. Menurut para saksi, mereka melihatku tak sadarkan diri, dan seketika mataku berwarna merah menyala. Saat itu aku menyebutkan ramalan itu, namun aku tak percaya sampai sekarang tentang hal itu..."

"Tentu saja, kau tak memiliki ingatan tentang kejadian tersebut, Evory." Dark Shaman itu memotong.

"Jadi... selain yang terkuat, karena ramalan itu keluar dari mulutnya, ia dipastikan menjadi salah satu dari kami? Begitu?" Alph memberikan kesimpulannya. Evory mengangguk pasrah.

"Bukan masalah, satu anggota tim lagi, berarti pencarian kita semakin memperlihatkan hasil, ya bukan, Chrono?" Alph menoleh kearah Chrono, ia tak ada di tempat dimana ia tadi terduduk.

Alph kaget, dan langsung panik. Ia mengambil langkah keluar dari tenda dengan cepat, dan menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari Chrono.

Tak lama, Alph dapat melihat Chrono yang berdiri tegak didepan sebuah pohon raksasa. Ia menghampiri Chrono.

"Aku tak apa," Chrono berbicara seolah ia tahu Alph akan bertanya.

"Chrono..." Alph mengambil tangan kanan Chrono dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Chrono berbalik mengarah ke Alph, namun kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Aku tahu, kau tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Tapi kumohon, kuatlah, Chrono," dengan lembut Alph menguatkan Chrono, meskipun terlihat sangat sulit menyadari apa yang baru dibaca olehnya.

"Sungguh Alph, aku tak apa..."

"Kau tak bisa berbohong dariku, aku tahu jalan pikiranmu, Chrono."

"Tolong katakan padaku, ini hanya permainan biasa, semua yang disini adalah fiktif, ya bukan?" Mata Chrono tak mau bertemu dengan Alph. Tubuh Chrono semakin bergetar.

"Aku juga mau mengatakan itu... tapi hadapilah, ini kenyataan."Alph menarik tangan Chrono yang digenggamnya, dan menaruhnya di dadanya. "Percayalah, aku juga tak pernah menginginkan hal ini."

Chrono dapat mendengar suara Alph yang mulai terputus-putus, sepertinya Alph juga tak dapat menahannya. Saat itu ia sadar, ia tak seharusnya sampai tertunduk seperti ini. Chrono tau bahwa dialah yang membuat Alph menjadi seperti ini, ini salahnya.

"Jadi... kumohon, kuatlah... ingatlah janji kita... Chrono... kumohon..." Suara Alph semakin bergetar, semenjak kejadian melawan para mages, Chrono mulai melihat sisi lemah Alph. Tanpa berkata-kata, Chrono melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Alph, dan langsung mendekap Alph dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya, kita akan menyelesaikan ini. Bersama." Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata mulai mengucur di pipi Chrono.

Dari jauh, Sky melihat pemandangan yang menyentuh hati itu. _Love birds needs to cooldown_,pikirnya. Sky akhirnya menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Teman-teman? Umm? Bisakah kita membuka portal baru lagi? Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk melanjutkan pencarian," Sky menginterupsi. Menyadari adanya Sky, Chrono melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat, dan bertingkah seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Mukanya memerah. Sementara Alph sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah, berarti kita berempat, melanjutkan petualangan ini," Alph meraba-raba inventorynya, mencari-cari timegate scroll yang ia miliki.

"Ini, ambil saja." Dark Shaman itu menyodorkan sebuah timegate scroll kepada Alph, namun ia menyelipkan secarik kertas disana. Alph menyadari keberadaan kertas itu, dan langsung membacanya.

_Aku yakin kau tahu banyak tentang Three Gods. Pesanku, tolong jelaskan kepada Chrono tentang mereka disaat yang tepat, yang mungkin saat itu akan datang tidak lama lagi. –Kepala Suku-_

Alph meremas secarik kertas itu, menatap sang Dark Shaman dan mengangguk. Mereka berpamitan secara singkat, dan Alph membuka portal timegate tersebut.

"Sky, Evory, kalian duluan." Sesuai instruksi Alph, Sky dan Evory melakukan time-jump terlebih dahulu.

"Chrono," gumam Alph.

"Ya, Alph?" balas Chrono.

"Berhati-hatilah, mungkin pendaratan kali ini tidak mulus," Alph tertawa kecil, lalu melakukan time-jump terlebih dahulu.

"Oh ayolah, kau tak mungkin menimpaku untuk kesekian kalinya, bukan?" Chrono tersenyum dan akhirnya melakukan time-jumpnya. Sesaat sebelumnya, ia dapat melihat senyuman Alph. Mungkin itu hanya senyuman, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat hati Chrono tenang.

Dengan itu Chrono, Alph, Sky, dan anggota baru mereka, Evory, kembali menjelajah dunia LSO dan mendekatkan diri mereka kepada takdir besar yang ada dihadapannya.

**_-Chapter 11, End-_**

* * *

Huzzah.

Gimanaaa? Saya sih jujur aja kaget pas baca, dan skenario lanjutannya langsung dah kebentuk di otak :v Ceritanya keren, salut ke percyhood. (kalo mau PDKT sama kakak angkat saya itu, silakan saja PM GreenPolarBear #digampar)

Oiya, ide untuk Exo itu, FuyutoHikaru-san, itu belom akan di rilis dalam waktu deket ini ._. dan munculnya jg bukan sebagai main chara, gak apa apa kan? Kira" tunggulah chapter 20an~

Sekali lagi saya mau bilang _honto ni arigatou_ buat para reader, dan juga yang udah review" di cerita ini. Saya sama percy bahagia banget :')

That is all from kemon-kun, out!~


End file.
